500 Things To Say
by TheRoyalPrussianArmy
Summary: I'm doing the 100-theme challenge five times. Hopefully all will be one-shots : I honestly can't tell you what the ratings will be, but I'll provide warnings with each chapter The first "chapter" is just the 500 themes I will be doing. Enjoy watching my PruCan, and my struggle C;
1. 500 Things To Say Explination

**So, because I am this _FREAKING _awesome, I have decided to do the 100 theme challenge, with the five "official" themes from deviantART. They go in order, as will the stories. ;) Pure. PruCan.**

**AWWWW YAAAAAH.**

**So, the five lists below each have 100 words on them. Some will repeat, but so will I in that case~ Watch me struggle with joy~**

**Oh, and I am working on my other stories. These will just be oneshots, and maybe a few in the same universe, so they'll go a bit quicker. Have fun watching me struggle, kay? C;**

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Seeking Solace  
6. Break Away  
7. Heaven  
8. Innocence  
9. Drive  
10. Breathe Again  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Questioning  
17. Blood  
18. Rainbow  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. Vacation  
22. Mother Nature  
23. Cat  
24. No Time  
25. Trouble Lurking  
26. Tears  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Happiness  
30. Under the Rain  
31. Flowers  
32. Night  
33. Expectations  
34. Stars  
35. Hold My Hand  
36. Precious Treasure  
37. Eyes  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dreams  
40. Rated  
41. Teamwork  
42. Standing Still  
43. Dying  
44. Two Roads  
45. Illusion  
46. Family  
47. Creation  
48. Childhood  
49. Stripes  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Deep in Thought  
53. Keeping a Secret  
54. Tower  
55. Waiting  
56. Danger Ahead  
57. Sacrifice  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Rejection  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Magic  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. Multitasking  
65. Horror  
66. Traps  
67. Playing the Melody  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mischief Managed  
73. I Can't  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken Pieces  
77. Test  
78. Drink  
79. Starvation  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal  
84. Out Cold  
85. Spiral  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Food  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drowning  
92. All That I Have  
93. Give Up  
94. Last Hope  
95. Advertisement  
96. In the Storm  
97. Safety First  
98. Puzzle  
99. Solitude  
100. Relaxation  
~~~~

1. Introduction  
2. Love  
3. Light  
4. Dark  
5. Rot  
6. Break  
7. Heaven  
8. Away  
9. Cut  
10. Breathe  
11. Memory  
12. Insanity  
13. Misfortune  
14. Smile  
15. Silence  
16. Spit  
17. Blood  
18. Under  
19. Gray  
20. Fortitude  
21. War  
22. Mother  
23. Distastefull  
24. Want  
25. Lurking  
26. Europe  
27. Foreign  
28. Sorrow  
29. Urban  
30. Rain  
31. Flower  
32. Night  
33. Wrath  
34. Moon  
35. Walk  
36. Precious  
37. See  
38. Abandoned  
39. Dream  
40. 4:29 PM  
41. Citric Acid  
42. Still  
43. Die  
44. Two Roads  
45. Two Guns  
46. Drop  
47. Dirt  
48. Young  
49. Preservatives  
50. Breaking the Rules  
51. Sport  
52. Old  
53. Desecrate  
54. Tower  
55. Need  
56. Biohazard  
57. Sacrificial  
58. Kick in the Head  
59. No Way Out  
60. Desert  
61. Fairy Tale  
62. Voodoo  
63. Do Not Disturb  
64. City  
65. Horrorific  
66. Snow  
67. Drum  
68. Hero  
69. Annoyance  
70. 67%  
71. Obsession  
72. Mislead  
73. I. Can't.  
74. Confrontation  
75. Mirror  
76. Broken  
77. Testament  
78. Drink  
79. FUCK [if this theme offends you you may do the alternate theme "Balk"]  
80. Words  
81. Pen and Paper  
82. +  
83. Heal  
84. Cold  
85. Sick  
86. Seeing Red  
87. Hunger  
88. Pain  
89. Through the Fire  
90. Triangle  
91. Drown  
92. Rape  
93. Iron  
94. Soft  
95. Advertisement  
96. Storm  
97. Safety  
98. Puzzle  
99. Alone  
100. Gone  
~~~~

1. Blink  
2. Wedding  
3. Fantasy  
4. Lock and Key  
5. Heart  
6. Poison  
7. Fairy  
8. Panties  
9. Stitch  
10. Manga/Comic Strip  
11. Dragon  
12. Mario  
13. Edgar Allen Poe  
14. Mask  
15. Sword  
16. Web  
17. Vampire  
18. Zodiac  
19. Bones  
20. Phoenix  
21. Deviantart  
22. Eygptian  
23. Anthro  
24. Cosplay  
25. Chains  
26. Action  
27. Chibi  
28. After A Battle  
29. Art Trade  
30. Original Character  
31. Realistic  
32. Moonlight  
33. Holiday  
34. One Shape  
35. Fruit  
36. Midnight  
37. Elf  
38. Pageviews  
39. Henshin (Transformation)  
40. Fear  
41. Under Water  
42. Future  
43. Mascot  
44. Wings  
45. New Art Medium  
46. During A Battle  
47. Vortex  
48. Progress  
49. Upside Down  
50. Unseen  
51. Flag  
52. Princess  
53. Prince  
54. King  
55. Queen  
56. Sharp  
57. Fading  
58. No Color  
59. Censored  
60. East Meets West  
61. Hologram  
62. Tattoo  
63. Dirt  
64. Dinosaur  
65. What If...  
66. Portal  
67. Lace  
68. Envy  
69. Study  
70. End of the World  
71. Graffiti  
72. Silhouette  
73. Robot  
74. Tutorial  
75. Death  
76. Movie  
77. Bird  
78. Fun  
79. Teeth  
80. Jewelry  
81. Anniversary  
82. Fav TV Show  
83. Chaos  
84. Fashion  
85. Wood  
86. 86  
87. Circle  
88. Bunny  
89. Ice Cream  
90. Goth  
91. Scar  
92. Redesign  
93. Fast  
94. Stamp  
95. Sparkle  
96. X  
97. ID  
98. Buttons  
99. Space  
100. Rocket  
~~~~

1. Life  
2. Youth  
3. Content  
4. Change  
5. Dreams  
6. Pessimistic  
7. Pirate  
8. Novel  
9. Doom  
10. Garden  
11. Sadness  
12. Confusion  
13. Freedom  
14. Inevitable  
15. Idle  
16. Vampires  
17. Convention  
18. Roleplaying  
19. Skull  
20. Pain  
21. Joy  
22. Time  
23. Warmth  
24. Voodoo  
25. Insomnia  
26. Solitude  
27. Zombies  
28. Heaven  
29. Evil  
30. Weary  
31. Candyland  
32. Robot  
33. Old-school  
34. Puppets  
35. Flight  
36. Movie  
37. What if...  
38. Batman  
39. Dance  
40. O RLY?  
41. Play  
42. Uh-oh...  
43. Duel  
44. Sound Effect  
45. Caption  
46. Photo  
47. Pants  
48. Red  
49. Fiesta  
50. Percent  
51. Soap Opera  
52. Underwear  
53. Stress  
54. Froof  
55. Mutation  
56. Skeleton  
57. Rock  
58. Lies  
59. Ninja  
60. Message  
61. Bugs  
62. Effort  
63. Bandaid  
64. WRYYYY  
65. Imaginary  
66. Fly Me to the Moon  
67. Discovery  
68. What?  
69. Adhesive  
70. Underworld  
71. KAWAII DESU  
72. Mecha  
73. Random  
74. Video Game  
75. Crisis  
76. Insanity  
77. Ice  
78. Working Hard  
79. Hardly Working  
80. Sandwich  
81. Clone  
82. Clumsy  
83. Keyboard  
84. Hope  
85. Song  
86. Surprise  
87. Cursed  
88. Awesomeness  
89. Internet  
90. Fire  
91. Orange  
92. Love  
93. Annoyance  
94. Misunderstanding  
95. Fantasia  
96. Puppy  
97. Lost  
98. Pie  
99. Fate  
100. Death  
~~~~

1. Chores  
2. Happy  
3. Life  
4. Relationship  
5. Play  
6. Toy  
7. Video Game  
8. Computer  
9. Famous  
10. Emotion  
11. Run  
12. Fear  
13. Gamble  
14. Christmas  
15. Animal  
16. Wild  
17. Morning  
18. Loneliness  
19. Friend  
20. Pet  
21. Grow  
22. Japan  
23. Britian  
24. World  
25. America  
26. Flag  
27. Cigarrette  
28. Man  
29. Earth  
30. Boredom  
31. Sweet  
32. Smile  
33. Pray  
34. God  
35. Love  
36. Hold  
37. Hug  
38. Wings  
39. Wrong  
40. Right  
41. Tears  
42. Hope  
43. Night  
44. Star  
45. Courage  
46. Police  
47. Ice Cream  
48. Pup  
49. Ireland  
50. Jungle  
51. Plains  
52. City  
53. Farm  
54. Horse  
55. Woman  
56. Mother  
57. Father  
58. Grandparents  
59. Mad  
60. School  
61. Freedom  
62. Eagle  
63. Falling  
64. Dream  
65. Reality  
66. Purple  
67. Blue  
68. Red  
69. Pink  
70. Rainbow  
71. Rain  
72. Snow  
73. Park  
74. Fall  
75. Lake  
76. Ocean  
77. Under  
78. Pay  
79. Adulthood  
80. Teenager  
81. Capital  
82. Contentment  
83. Numbers  
84. Space  
85. West  
86. East  
87. Tropical  
88. Wind  
89. Fly  
90. Tree  
91. Ka Ching  
92. Chengosam  
93. Kimono  
94. Tradition  
95. Vulnerable  
96. Forever  
97. Heaven  
98. Warm  
99. Cold  
100. Heart


	2. Introduction 1

**W00T! Introduction number one~ Cross it off the list, yo!**

**Little one-shot, as they most likely will all be~ Now, imagine Prussia using his actual high-ish-pitched voice in this, cause it'll totally work, I swear~ And so will Mattie's little whisper-voice~**

**Tell me how I did, even if I'm insane for trying this? ;)**

**Reviews are a writers life-blood~**

* * *

Introduction

"Who are you?" The white bear asked, looking up at the white haired man. He looked down, eyeing the beady-eyed cub.

"I am ze awezome Prussia. Who are you?" He replied haughtily. The bear tilted his head.

"Who?" He asked again.

"Prussia! I am _Prussia! Who_ are _you?!_" Prussia growled, picking up the bear.

"Kumajiro! Quit annoying everybody!" A new voice called out. The bear rolled his head back and turned it to look at a blonde man coming towards them rapidly.

"Who?" The bear asked innocently. The blonde man tried to grab the polar animal.

"I-I am so sorry! He normally stays right by my side! This isn't like him to wander away! He got lost once and then I couldn't find him for a week or so and he was hungry and then he forgot who I was and now he always asks 'who' even though he knows who people are he does it anyway because he it makes him feel better or something and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" The albino held up his hands in a "calm down" gesture. "Take it eazy, Birdie!" Prussia knew this was Canada-invisble nation, second largest in the world, and man of multiple personalities which were Hocky Season, Meeting Man, and At Home Guy Next Door.

Not that he creeped on the other nations and made notes in his diary or anything.

No, never. Not Prussia.

In any case, the ex-nation representing pure _awesome_ stuck out his hand.

"Prussia." The albino smirked and '_kesesese_'-ed. Canada smiled and took his hand.

"Canada." The blonde replied.

"I know. It's nice to meet you, Canada."

"You too, Prussia."

Oh, this relationship was going to be _fun_. Prussia could already tell.


	3. Love 1

**Chapter two is Love~ Rated K. Fluffy and kinda funny, but really short. In which Matthew is oblivious to feelings, and Gilbert is strangely in tune to his emotions.**

* * *

Love

"Three little words, c'mon Mattie..."

"No, Gil."

"C'mon! They're easy! Say it with me... I."

"I."

"Love."

"Gilbert."

"No."

Gilbert whined, rolling off his friend's bed. "Maaaaatttttiiiiiiieeeeee! Pleeaaasseee!"

"No, Gilbert. The last time I said I loved someting you started laughing."

"Thats because of the _way_ you said it, genious. You were all 'I loave may-pole seriup' and it was too funny to not laugh at!"

"...I hate you so much, Gilbert."

"No, you love me." The albino smirked at the blonde who was tempted to slam his head into a wall.

"If I say it, will you leave me alone, eh?"

"If you can add maple and eh to it, yes."

"...I maple love Gilbert, eh." Matthew finally sighed. Gilbert cackled joyfully, grabbing his friend into a hug. With a smile, Matthew returned it.

"I love you too, Matthew." Gilbert whispered into his friend's hair, meaning every word to the oblivious teen.


	4. Dark 1

**Wh-hoo! Two chapters in one night! This one was inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's "Into the Dark", given as the theme was dark... I'll rate this one T, so ya'll are safe. Just a couple swears words and blah at the end. Fluff. www .youtube watch? v=Lf NVfiqKBeM remove the spaces and that's the song.**

* * *

Dark

"What do you mean, "Heaven is full"?! How can Heaven be full?! Isn't it supposed to be the place where everyone is accepted!" An angry , accented voice almost growled. "Besides, I gotta meet somebody up here! Ya' gotta let me in!"

"I appologize, truely. But not only is Heaven full, but so is Hell, and both the waiting rooms. You shall have to leave." The angel replied.

A blonde, half-angel and half-human and not quite either, heard the voices. One was recentley learned and the other came from a life-time of loving it and listening to it. He poked his head out, a curl leading his gaze. And sure enough, there was the voice he had loved before...

Red eyes, white hair, pale skin, teeth a bit too sharp, eyes a bit too wild... Matthew Williams's best friend and crush, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"C'mon, I promised Mattie that I'd meet him up here!" Gilbert begged, "I can't let him down! I can't! Do you know what that would do to him? He trusts me, dude! I can't be so unawesome to leave him alone! You gotta let me in to see Mattie!"

"I appologize, truely. But Heaven is full, and we cannot let you in, and the waiting room is full, so we-"

"G-Gilbert? You can have my spot..." Matthew half-whispered. Gilbert's head swung like an owl's.

"Mattie! There you are! Are you okay? I was so worried! And upset! You just left me! How could you? I can't believe- and you didn't even say goodbye! You just _left_!" Gilbert bounded over to the blonde, wrapping him in his arms. The eyes inside the waiting room remained fixed on the white floor, walls, or cieling.

"I didn't want to go, Gil... It was a crash... A hit and run... I was killed instantly. But I thought you would wait longer..." Matthew replied, burying his face in his friend's shoulder, his own thin but muscular arms wrapping around the other man.

"Nah. I got caught in a robbery. Killed the bastard, but he got me back." Gilbert shook his head. "I thought you'd be in Heaven by now. Why aren't you?"

"Too many people... They have to wait until angels are reborn again before they can let anybody else in." Matthew pulled his head back, his own blue-violet eyes searching Gilbert's.

"Shame. You'd make a damn good angel." Matthew cracked a smile, the first since he'd died. Which had been about three months prior.

"You know..." The angel who had been speaking to Gilbert and watching the pair piped up again. He wore a skirt, quite short for an angel, and had emerald green eyes. His gown was more like a toga, and he carried a stick with a star on it. His hair was messy, and when he turned Matthew caught what looked like a 6-string guitar on his left shoulder. He bore numerous scars that looked like he'd been cut by a sword and shot by pistols. Matthew thought he saw a red cape billowing behind him and a black hat atop his head. Gilbert only saw how freaking HUGE his eyebrows were. "Stop gawking, git, I'm trying to tell you something." And he spoke with a British accent! Matthew flicked the albino, who grimaced and rubbed his now-sore cheek.

"Anyway, as I was starting, there _is_ a place where you two can go... It'll be a difficult road and rather... Unique... But if you can do it, you can stay there as long as you like and always be able to return. And you can remain together." Matthew flushed at his words, bowing his head. Gilbert simply smiled. "You must go through that gate," the British angel said, gesturing to a rose-thorn gate with broken wood panels that led into darkness, "And not stop singing a song until you see the light. There _is_ a song that will take you there at the end of the song, but... I do not know if you know the song or not." Matthew looked at Gilbert, and took thought of what had happened.

"Ah, I believe I do... When may we leave?" He asked politely.

"Good lad, good lad! You can leave when you want. Just... Do not tell anybody of this place until you get there, aye? If you cannot get there and prove it, it will not exist to them."

"Have you been there then?" Gilbert demanded.

"Of course! In fact, my husband is there right now. I have two hours left of my shift before I can return home."

"Gilbert, let's go... I know the song... Alfred loved it..." Matthew tugged gently on Gilbert's black, long-sleeved shirt. Gilbert blinked at Matthew. Alfred had been killed four years before by a rabid wolf, protecting his husband Arthur who had already been attacked. Arthur was lost to rabies not long after, and joined Alfred in death after two or three days.

"Okay... If you're sure Birdie..." Gilbert didn't hesitate, but did wonder.

"It's okay Gil, you know the song too. I used to sing it to you when you had trouble falling asleep after you drank. Or after you broke up with Eliza again. Or when you found out she and Roderich were married. And when you found out they died." Matthew ruffled his friend's hair. Matthew was just a bit shorter than Gilbert, and so could reach his hair easily.

Elizabeta, a Hungarian woman who had loved to dress Matthew up as a woman as well, had been mauled by a bear. Her ex-husband/husband again Roderich had his home broken into about a month and a half later, and was beaten to death beneath his piano. The old insturment had been set on fire with Elizabeta's skillet on top of it. The heat had been so intense that both objects had gone up in smoke, with no hint that they'd ever been there left over.

"Then let's go Mattie. I trust you. You'll get us through this." Gilbert nodded, knowing Matthew wouldn't let him down.

"Thank you Arthur..." Matthew blushed, saying farewell to his brother's husband.

"See you soon, lad." Arthur, or Britannia Angel as was his job name, wave in reply and went back to his job.

Together, Gilbert and Matthew stepped into the darkness.

_"Love of mine, someday we will die. And I'll be close behind. To follow you, into the dark."_ Matthew began singing. A memory tickled in Gilbert's memory of this song. _"No blinding light, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight... Waiting for, the hint of a spark."_

_ "If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied; Illuminate the "no"s on their 'Vacancy' signs. If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks... Then I'll follow you into the dark."_ Gilbert knew this song. Matthew had sung it to him so many times, or just hummed it, or sang it because it calmed him... Gilbert knew it by heart, just as Matthew did.

_"In Catholic school, as vicious as Roman Rule, I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black. And I held my tongue as she told me, "Son, fear is the heart of love." So I never went back."_ Matthew had actually been to a school where a woman had beat his knuckles with ruler. He had come home with bloody knuckles and bruises all over his hands. He'd never gone back.

The patch seemed to get darker. Which shouldn't have been possible, considering they couldn't even see their hands directly in front of their faces. When a howl sounded out to their right, Matthew clutched Gilbert's hand tighter. Gilbert returned the squeeze reassuringly.

_"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied; Illuminate the "no"s on their 'Vacancy signs. If there's no one beside you, when you're soul embarks... Then I'll follow you into the dark. You and me have seen everything to see. From Bangkok to Calgary... And the soles of your shoes are all worn down."_ They'd never actually left the post-apocalyptic town where they'd been born. But they'd always discussed what the world had been like and what it must have been like to live in it. Gilbert had wanted to go to Bangkok because it sounded like bang cock, and he wanted to laugh about it in front of the people and call them queers even though he was bi. Matthew just though Calgary had seemed like an interesting name, and rolled his eyes at Gilbert for his perverted reasoning. They'd always argued so much, but the best of friends, and had thrown too many shoes at each other to count. Those fights had always made them laugh.

_"The time for sleep is now, but it's nothing to cry about 'cause we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms..."_ The notes carried, two tenors mingling perfectly. It seemed to get a bit lighter in front of them, a light shining from a dim moon in the sky. They couldn't see each other yet, but they both gripped in excitment. They were almost there!

_"If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the "no"s on their 'Vacancy' signs... If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. And I'll follow you into the dark."_

In front of them was a village. It was night time in the village, but there were many people there. Alfred, Matthew was delighted to see, Roderich and Elizabeta... Even Francis, Ivan, Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, and Feliciano...! The old crew that Matthew loved so much and Gilbert had called the Allies and the Axis, due to the history of World War II and the irony of the groups, despite the fact that they'd gotten along. The pair were swept into hugs of multiple people. Their hands never seperated though. After a joyous greating, they were shown to a quant little cabin on the edge of the meadow. All of the homes were graciously spaced, and Matthew's and Gilbert's sat near a little stream.

"You didn't dissapoint me Birdie." Gilbert said in happiness, flopping onto the single bed. Their hands still connected, Matthew was dragged onto his friend. "I knew you wouldn't. You're too awesome to dissapoint me."

"Thank you Gilbert." Matthew told him queitly. Gilbert opened his red eyes to gaze at his little blonde friend. For a few minutes, they sat there in silence, just staring at each other.

"No, Matthew... Thank you." The albino finally murmered, leaning his head up and bringing Matthew's head to his so he could kiss the blonde. It was just a sweet, gente first kiss for them. But both knew that they'd never leave the other.

"It's no problem Gilbert... I love you... I'll follow you into the dark." Matthew flushed as they broke apart, his voice a whisper again.

"I love you too Matthew. I'll follow you anywhere, even into the dark." Gilbert replied, holding his Birdie close to him.

_**If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied**_

_**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs**_

_**If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark**_

* * *

**Ludwig died by getting run over by a horse. Feliciano died not long after, having slipped and fell and hitting his head in a depression.**

**Lovino died choking on a tomato, and Antonio drowned in a river after a week.**

**Francis had an affair with a married woman, who's husband killed him. Ivan was wrongly accused for a murder, and hanged two weeks prior.**

**Kiku simply said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and was killed. Heracles got run over by a carriage three days before because he fell asleep on a road.**

**But you know what? They all wound up in that special place together.**

**With other pairings.**

**But that's not what I'm writing about. I'm writing about PruCan xD**

**BUT THAT'S HOW THOSE PAIRINGS DIED :I I appologize for killing them but they all wound up happy (in my twisted universe xD)**

**I personally loved this chapter~**


	5. Light 1

**This should've been the last chapter. I made a fail xD But I got it done~ W00T FOR INSPIRATION!**

**Soo... I was trying to make these one-shots short... It's not really working tho LOL. I know I should get to work on _From Hooves to Heart_ but these just come so much quicker. I will get back onto it and _Protection_ though. I've just been busy and these are easier to get up. I've been kinda busy helping friends pack up this past week, getting home at 5-9 every night. It's been kinda nice. I would _really_ have enjoyed this week if I could tell if my brother was playing friendly or not.**

**He started complaining about it today, and it pissed me off. If you don't fuckin like being out there, don't pretend you're alright. These people aren't fucking slave drivers, if you tell them you need to stop and go home, they'll let you. Don't keep fuckin quiet and then complain about being in pain and that you wanted to go home early. Grow a pair and quit having me tell everybody.**

**Sorry, rant you don't understand. Just get that my brother is an idiot, and I am finally growing a pair around my family. Not that I can _talk_ to them because apparently it's all _attitude_ (cause they don't freakign listen when I try to explain. They inturupt and make me feel guilty.) but then they want me to and ugh...**

**Anyway, enjoy the story~**

* * *

Light

Most people would say Gilbert was heavy handed. He was loud, brash, rude, didn't care what people thought of him, the type to take candy from a baby and blame it on the dog. Of course, Francis and Antonio found that remarkably funny, as much as people fell for it. It was quite ridiculous, considering that Gilbert would hold the candy in his mouth and look innocent-a difficult feat thanks to his eyes and hair. He looked like a punk, and acted like it.

And then there was how he was around Francis's cousin, Matthew.

The blonde was two years younger than Gilbert, a sophomore. He was quiet, controlled, and generally ignored. He played hockey, always was in class, had straight As and was easy to cheat off of. The only time he was truely noticed was when he played hockey. Sure he was louder and bolder during hockey season, but only at home among those he knew. On the ice rink, however, he became a beast. His nickname was "Maple Monster", and most people took that for granted.

Gilbert would laugh in their faces, everytime they told him "The Maple Monster is a myth. That blonde? Psh, yeah right." And he would reply, "I bet you ten bucks you change your mind after the game."

So far, he had collected $150 and was proud of his little buisiness. Of course, he really only had about $75, since he gave Matthew half given as it was _his_ skill that got Gilbert the money. And, surprisingly enough to some, Matthew didn't even have to _threaten_ Gilbert, like most would. After the game, when the poor sucker who'd gotten his ass handed to him on a silver platter by the petite blonde gave the albino his money, Gilbert would throw his arms around Matthew in a bear hug and put half in the teen's back pocket.

And then Matthew would drive them home, because Gilbert was generally half-drunk and looking for a fight, if he hadn't gotten into one during the game. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio even had jerseys that proclaimed them "Maple Monster Bad Touch Crew", incorperating both Matthew's nickname and their own group's name into one functioning object.

Francis would drive Antonio back to the place he shared with Lovino and Feliciano, Italian brothers. Then Francis would leave and go to a bar, maybe meeting up with Matthew's friend Ivan. Perhaps he would wake up with a sore ass the next day, but the Frenchman was good at hiding limps and bruises.

When it came for Matthew to be fixed up after a particularly bad day at the hockey rink, or getting pushed around because he was invisible, you would expect Francis to help him because of how gentle his touch could be. But no, Gilbert would not allow it. One evening Francis had been too drunk and accidentaly made Matthew's wounds worse. The blonde had screamed, the scratch on his inner arm getting torn further open. He didn't cry, though. Gilbert had rushed in, asking Francis what the hell that noise had been and if he was getting laid, let's make it a threesome, or better yet get Toni and make it a foursome!

But he'd seen Matthew and the drunk Francis trying to calm his young cousin with a pair of bloodied tweesers in one hand. Gilbert had then taken over, grabbing the tweesers from Francis and pushed him out of the room. Amazingly, Gilbert was not drunk. He had been deigned designated driver, with sharpie on his forehead. It had refused to come off, so he was stuck sober. It turned out excellent for Matthew though, as Gilbert gave him the same touch he gave the birds he raised. The touch of care and feeling and knowing what the hell was going on. It was calming, and Matthew relaxed into his touch, forgetting about the pain as he watched Gilbert's face. The normally smirking man had a small smile as he cleaned and bandaged the cut.

"There ya'are Birdie~" Gilbert whistled, ruffling Matthew's longer hair. Matthew looked at him curiously, tilting his head. "D'aww... My little Birdie..." Gilbert had tackled Matthew, pulling the younger teen to his chest and practically suffocating him. Despite Matthew's strength during hockey, he couldn't pry the German-correct, _Prussian_-off.

"G-il! Suff-oca-ting!" He choked out. Gilbert let him go them.

"Oh! Right! Awesome needs to breathe still, huh?" Gilbert had only laughed it off, and left the room. This left Matthew to wonder what the hell had just happened.

Francis was never allowed to treat Matthew's wounds after that. Gilbert would still drink, but only when he was sure Matthew wasn't hurt. The albino was labled "Maple Monster Medic" at the hockey games, tossing ice packs, waters, band-aids and the like to the players. He always made sure the band-aids were really cute, girly ones. The boys on the team just laughed it off and threatened to beat his ass, which made Gilbert laugh in reply.

* * *

It was three months before graduation. Gilbert was helping Matthew pack some things, when Matt had the genious idea to-even just breifly-place some tape on the inside of his lip to hold it. Given as it was the strong packing tape, and he realized it not even five seconds after and pulled it off, he still pulled off some skin. He let out a breath, and said softly "Holy maple..." Gilbert walked in as he checked his lip, noticing it bleeding.

"Birdie, you okay?" Gil asked. Matthew nodded.

"Just did something stupid." He replied, smiling. "Got some skin off my lip. Don't put tape on lips, it doesn't turn out well."

"Let me see..." Gilbert had demanded gently, walking over to Matthew. Trusting Matthew-though most told him he shouldn't-he pulled down his lip. Gilbert nodded, brushing it softly with his pointer finger. Matthew flinched at the dry skin on his wet lip, the breif tugging painful, and Gilbert immediatly said sorry. But then Matthew saw something in Gilbert's eyes when he replied, "No. It's fine. Wasn't your fault. Just kinda surprised me." The look was one of mischevy, which slightly worried Matthew.

"Kinda, like... This..." Gilbert leaned forward and kissed Matthew on his lips. Time stopped for a minute, and Matthew's brain shrot circuted. The blonde could only think of how gentle, how _light_ and _tender_ Gilbert was. He knew that Gilbert had lots of experience, having heard many girls and guys speak of how rough and damaging the elder could be. But this Gilbert... So gentle, so soft, so... Light on him. When his brain rewired itself, Matthew closed his eyes and pressed back lightly himself. After a few moments, they parted.

"Dibs on you, Birdie." Gilbert teased, leaning forward to kiss him again. Matthew took a step back and laughed.

"Why do you think that?" He replied, poking Gilbert's chest with his forefinger. Trapping Matthew in the corner of the kitchen counter, Gilbert gave him a feral smirk.

"Because you're the only one who can make me this so damn sentimental and sappy and romantic and... _Light_."

Matthew gave a slight cackled. "And you're the only one who can make me this _heavy_." He said as he latched himself back onto Gilbert. Gilbert gave his injured bottom lip a quick peck before they went to making out, ignoring the fact that Gilbert should have left five minutes ago. Matthew just relished in the fact that he finally had Gilbert, and that all the stories he'd heard of the older teen were wrong. He wasn't heavy, not at all.

He just wasn't light, because none of the others were Matthew.

* * *

**So... I really put tape on my lip today... It really hurts. Taking it off... Ugh... Painful. DON'T DO IT. JUST DON'T. LOL My other "brother" (one of the friends we were helping move) asked me if I was okay. I was fine. But I told his wife to never put tape in her mouth and try to take it out. She just kinda smiled and laughed.**

**I love those people. I feel free around them.**


	6. Seeking Solace 1

**This did not come out like I wanted it to at the end |D I'm actually half upset with this. At the same time, I like it. So... Yeah.**

**Rated T**

**Okay, so this is a warning. For those of you uncomfterable with LADY THINGS (periods. menstrual cycles. etc.) you might not want to read this. This deals with a fem!Canada having her period.**

* * *

Seeking Solace

Books? Check.

Sleeping araingments? Check.

Food? Check.

Drinks? Check.

Other forms of entertainment? Check.

Midol? Check, and take one.

Weeks worth of pads? Check.

Door to the bathroom locked, all keys taken so nobody could get in? Check.

Madeline Williams was ready to face this month's period. Oh, crap! She slammed her head into the wall. She'd forgotten her iPhone her best friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, had gotten her last month for her birthday! The blonde moaned. Already she could hear the numerous "Awesome, awesome, awesome" for the ringtone Gilbert had chosen for himself. It came from the begining of the song "I'm Awesome" by Spose. Then, the actual song began as he tried to call her.

Crap. He probably thought she was avoiding him for some reason. That wasn't true. She was avoiding _everybody_. Her parents, her brother, her other friends... Not just poor ole awesome Gil. Not that he'd realize that until she came out of her cavern of womanly hate and pain. Oh well. She'd appologize sometime the next week.

Biting her lip against a sudden stab in her lower half she grabbed a midol and prepared her stay, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain slowly eased.

* * *

Gilbert was upset. And nervous. Right? He shouldn't be-that wasn't awesome. But Mattie hadn't responded to his texts or calls for almost three days now. He would've known if something was wrong with her, right? Alfred or Lovina or one of them would've let him know. After all, they knew how much Gil liked Mattie, even after only three weeks. So, being the awesome, caring, sexy 17-year-old with a lisence, he did what any sane albino would do.

He drove over to the Jones-Williams household.

* * *

Mattie heard the door practically bounce off it's hinges downstairs.

"ALFRED! WHERE IS MATTIE?! WHY IS SHE AVOIDING ME?!" She heard Gilbert hollar. Alfred trotted calmly down the stairs, bouncing.

"Yo, Gil! Wussup, bro? Mattie ain't avoidin' you-she's avoidin' everybody." Her brother replied cheerily. "Don't worry, she always does this."

"What?! But why would she avoid me?! I understand trying to avoid you unawesome people, but why avoid the essance of _pure awesome_?" God, those two were loud...

"Because, she's on her period." Alfred told Gilbert, like it was the most normal thing in the world. For at least five minutes, Mattie was sure she could have heard a pin drop downstairs.

"Ohhh! Dude, that makes sense! I mean, whenever Liz is on her period, she's in the bathroom practically every fifteen minutes! You know, like instead of somebody dieing in a car crash, she goes to the bathroom! Fuck, man, why didn't she just tell me?" Gilbert laughed.

"Dude, she totally left her phone in her room." Alfred laughed in reply.

"...And you couldn't give it to her through the door?"

"Oh, man! I didn't even think of that! I'll brb, bro!" Alfred rushed up the stairs, literally saying "b-r-b" to Gilbert. Gilbert followed, noticing the shut and locked bathroom door.

"Biiiirdddiiiie!" He whined into the door. Mattie facepalmed herself.

"Hey, Gil." She responded quietly.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you two." Her phone slid under the door. "HOLY MAPLE, GIL! It's been three days! 107 text messages and 69 missed calls?! Jesus, I'm on my period, not _dying_!"

"YOU WOULDN'T ANSWEEERRR!" Gilbert cried, "I thought you were angry at me! Or that you said no!"

"Said no to wh- Oh..." Mattie glanced at her phone, at the first message.

_'Hey, Mattie. I know this is weird, and that I've known you for only like... Three weeks... But I just wanted to say that I really really like you. You're seriously awesome, almost as awesome as me! So, I just... Doyouwannagooutwithme? Please?'_

She stared at the text for a minute.

"M-mattie?" She heared Gil stammer.

"C-c-can I have... four more days, Gil?" Mattie asked softley.

"Y-yeah... I'll see you, Mattie."

"G-Gil! It's not like that! It's just I-"

"Gil's gone, Mattie." Alfred said. Gilbert had walked off silently, like a depressed ghost. "Did you turn him down?"

"No! I just asked for four more days! Until my period is over!" Mattie wailed.

"Did you tell him that?"

"No, I just told to him to wait four more days."

"And how do you think he saw that?" Alfred chuckled.

"Ah, maple fuck..." Madeline face-walled herself many times.

* * *

Four days passed. Gilbert recieved 157 texts from Madeline, and 98 missed calls. He ignored the voicemails, and deleted the texts. He locked himself in his basement room, curled up on his bed. He was stupid. Incredibly stupid. He'd only known Mattie for three weeks-why the hell would she want to go out with him?

He was brash, sucked in class, loud, constantly yelling about his five meters and invading vital regions, sucked at reading the mood in a room moreso than Alfred... No wonder she'd said "four more days". She was going to say no. Of course she would. Nobody wanted the self-proclaimed Prussian. He was horrible. Always cheating, too rough, and rude enough to make Voldemort seem like a saint.

"Fuck," He breathed, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't crying. Fuck no! Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt _did not cry_. "Ah, fuck it." Who was he kidding? He was crying.

"Ah, East..." A heavy voice came from his door after a breif knocking. "Zhere iz zomeone here who vants to see you."

Gilbert scowled, whiping his eyes harder. What could he use as an excuse? He wasn't crying, no! Never! He got up, intending on walked to the door, and immediatly tripped over his black-and-white backpack. He let out a loud swear, and stayed on his side. _'Well, that couldn't have worked out any better...' _The albino thought. His knee was scraped up now, thanks to a well-placed _thing_ Gilbert wasn't even sure he knew what it was. He stood up and winced, walking to the door.

"Ja, West?" He muttered, rubbing his head as he opened the door. Instead of his brother he saw a different but familiar blonde head. Before he could close the door, the blonde was inside his room and seated on his bed, eyeing his room.

"Gil, you've let this room go to hell in the week-the _single week_- I've been down." Madeline growled, crossing her arms and giving him an adorable pout. "Do you know _how many times_ I tried to _text _and _call_ you?"

"157 and 98." Gilbert replied in a monotone voice, shocked at the sudden appearence of the girl. Madeline nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Yes. And you didn't reply _once_. And you know, you _left_ before I could _explain_ why I needed four more days!"

"I thought you didn't want to go out with me..."

"You _left_ before I could _explain_." Madeline snarled, walking forward and jabbing her finger into Gilbert's chest. "I needed four more days so I could finish my period and put all the crap away that I needed while I hid in the bathroom! God, you're an idiot! If you had waited, you would have understood! Instead, I had to come all the way here so I could tell you what I had meant to say if I hadn't been on my period!"

"You don't want to go out with me. I'm stupid, rude, selfish, loud, impatient-" Gilbert began, certain the words were going to come out of her mouth. He continued to speak in a monotone voice.

"No. You _fucking dumbass_." This caused Gilbert to stop. He'd never heard Madeline swear before. "I was _going to say_ that _yes_, I _will_ go out with you. You are kind, thoughtfull, brave, sweet. You're always looking out for me, and even when you run off the play with Francis and Antonio, you always call or check up on me. And last week, when I accidently cut my finger, you were the one who cleaned it while I was crying because I'm a wimp."

"M-Mattie! You're not!"

"Yes I am. And yes, you dumbass, I will go out with you. As long as you'll have me." Madeline leaned forward, kissing him on his cheek. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back home before Alfred freaks out."

Gilbert watched her go, a goofy smile on his face. He whipped out his iPhone and sent her a quick text.

_"I love you."_

* * *

"Maaaappllleeee," Madeline groaned, putting her head in her hands. Gilbert rubbed her back soothingly.

"It'll be okay, Mattie." He said softly as he handed her a bag of chips. She just groaned again, face-walling herself. Gilbert laughed, and kissed her softly.

"You'll feel better soon."

"I know. I hate this _so much_."

"Yeah well, at least I'm here now. You don't have to go it alone."

"Solace is a lot better with you." Madeline shot him a grin. Even though she was doubled over, clutching her sides in pain despite the midol, Gilbert thought she was gorgeous.

"_Life_ is a lot better with you." He replied.


	7. Break Away 1

**Huzzah! I did a short one again! Jesus, the last few have been too long for my liking. THere have been longer ones, but meh.**

**Do you guys want longer one shots or shorter? I just want to know so I can try to fulfill your wishes.**

**I actually knew exactly what I wanted to do with this one. I actually heard "Break Away" by Kelly Clarkson a while ago and drew a little PruCan to it xD So I just based this story off that comic. So, really... This is exactly what I drew, save the setting and the birds :I**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

Break Away

Matthew Williams stood, gazing after his parents. They were walking off, without him, once again. The trio was at the zoo, and Matthew had found a polar bear toy he wanted. He had turned around to ask his parents if they would get it for him, only to see them leaving. Without the blonde. For the third time in the past two hours.

Worried, he ran after them. "M-mom! Daddy!" The young boy cried, reaching for his parents. They didn't even turn to look at him. He let his hand drop, feeling tears come from his eyes. They didn't hear him. They never did. He was invisible to them, to everyone. Who was he? Nobody. A big, fat _nobody._

A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn. In shock he looked at an albino, not much older than his 8 year old self.

"Wussup, kiddo?" The albino smirked, ruffling Matthew's hair. Matthew stared at him. "What? Never seen an albino before?"

"N-n-n-no! B-but... You c-can s-see me?" Matthew asked, surprised. The albino rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, kid. I'm awesome like that." Obviously, nothing detered him for long for he smirked again. "Anyway, you and I are gonna go places, kiddo! And nothing's gonna stop us!" He began to drag Matthew off, turning away as he grabbed the younger's hand.

"M-my name's... Matthew. C-call me Matthew." The blonde stammered as he was dragged off. Everything seemed to be standing still, and it felt like they were going _up_ instead of _forward_.

"Gilbert, kid." All of a sudden, Gilbert turned around. He had primary feathers the color of snow, secondary feathers the color of soft gold, and somehow the gold faded to blue and then to red. "Call me Gil."

Matthew, not knowing how, took off after Gil. Gilbert watched in happy awe as the boy undid his own wings without realizing it. They were a soft gold color, just like his hair. They appeared to be soft, and Gilbert reached out to touch them as Matthew came to the same height as himself. He was right-the wings were the softest that he'd felt, softer than his own even.

The two young boys laughed as they took off, away from the depressing zoo. The animals all paused what they were doing to watch the two fly away from the unhappiness the blonde had felt. Nobody paid attention to the two bird flying away-one albino, one golden-as they all rushed to crowd around the body. It was a little blonde boy with a smile on his face, holding a white stuffed bear. His parents later called the police, once they realized their son was missing. The police informed them of his untimely death, and they mourned for a day. Then he was forgotten in everything but one picture.

The bear, having been bought by people around the body who felt that the boy should keep it, winked at you as you read this story. _Sometimes happy endings need some pain for you to truely feel._


	8. Heaven 1

**Holy cow! Not counting my A/N, this thing is 3,190 words! I must say, I am proud of myself~**

**This one is rated T, because of Gilbert's awesome mouth (read: swearing)**

**And, yes. Arthur's eyebrows do have magic of their own. They are magical. MAGICAL, I TELL YOU.**

**Also, I realized that if I do one of these a day, it will take me about 5 years to get this done. So I will be trying to write more. Not that I don't love writing PruCan, 'cause I do. It's just... I'll be 21 in five years, and I have no idea where I'll be xD Therefore, I give myself... Three years. This year (junior year) and next year (senior year) which is really only, like, 2 1/2 years... But still.**

**And also again, I checked the list. Out of 492 other words, there was no 'Angel'... So this has more to do with Angels then Heaven but oh well! Angels are in Heaven, aye?**

**READ ON, MY CHILDREN. AND GRAB THE HOLY-HAND GRENADE.**

* * *

Heaven

Gilbert sighed and spread his soft, white wings. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a slightly cool breeze, the birds were singing, and the little Angel village hidden on Earth was quiet. No Demons had been seen in months, despite the fact that their own village was only a few miles away. Even the Demon village had been quiet, though the ruckus was sometimes heard every few days. Since a timid Angel nobody could remember dissapeared, everything had been this way.

Quiet. Calm. No excitement.

...

Boring.

Although there had been no more sightings, young Angels such as Gilbert were required to have supervision if they went out. Meaning even more boredness. Which was, by any stretch of the imagination, _not awesome at all_. Because a bored Gilbert meant that something was going to happen. Little did anybody know how drasticly that "something" was going to be.

"Argh!" The albino angel growled, curling up and wrapping his wings around himself, "This is so unawesome! Just because whats-his-face got taken doesn't mean the rest of us will be!" Somebody was going to pay for this boredness. How was he going to amuse himself? All the other young Angels-save Alfred and himself-were inside, caring to follow High Angel Arthur's orders to remain among older, more powerful Angels. _At all times._ Didn't he know Gilbert better? Gilbert was awesome! No demon would take him! And Alfred... Alfred was worried for the Angel he'd adopted as his brother. Sure, they were about the same age, and they both looked similar, but Alfred couldn't remember him half the time. Which was part of why Matthew had been taken. Alfred had gotten distracted by Arthur's markings on his wings, and Matthew had been paying attention to something else and the two had somehow seperated.

In the silence, Gilbert heard a muffled something. He unfurled his wings, and then folded them against his back, straining to hear the sound again. Finally, after moments of tense waiting, he heard it again.

A sob.

With a smirk, Gilbert stood. "Finally," He snorted, "Something worthy of my awesome attention!"

And without second though, he headed into enemy territory. Demon territory.

* * *

Matthew trembled from inside his mind. His body was trembling, he knew. He could feel it, hear it reverberating in his mind. There was something wrong with his back, with his head, with his fingers. He kenw it, could sense it, could feel it... He heard his skin rip, tear, and heal again. How long had this been going on? How long had he been absent from the angels? Was anybody missing him? Had they noticed he was gone? Surely, somebody must have noticed his absence. He wasn't _that_ invisble. Right?

The Demons had long gone. What had he done to scare them off? Occasionaly some returned, but something would happen and they would leave again. Was it him? Was he, a measly young Angel with hardley any power, scare off Demons? How... Was it possible to? Matthew doubted it. Even in his painful stupor of rip and heal, rip and heal, rip and heal, he knew there was something wrong. Something wrong with him.

"Hellooo?" Matthew heard. It was an interesting voice. A familiar voice. Where did he know it from? "Deeemooonsss? Haaallloooo? Where is everybody..." Why did he know that voice? "Is anybody he-oh... M-Matthew, right?" From inside his mind, Matthew opened his eyes and looked up. Staring down at him was a person. He was about to panic, seeing red eyes, when he also saw white wings. Feathery wings. Pulling himself out of his hiding place in his mind, Matthew passed out breifly.

* * *

Gilbert was worried. He'd found the kid. He'd found Matthew. The Angel that had been abducted. But there was something wrong with him. Gil had taken him out of the hole in the wall-literally, a hole in a wall-that he'd found the kid in. The Demon village was destroyed. He'd seen a couple flames die, and then suddenly pick up in one spot. The houses were rubble, peices of wood and debris littering walkways as well as what must have been places to live and drink and have a good time at one point. But that wasn't what worried him the most at the moment. It was Matthew himself.

Sure, the wavy-blonde hair was normal. Even that weird curl that seemed to be there naturally was fine. It was the fact that the kid had one wing that was wrong. It was a bat wing, a demon wing. There was a pair of bull-horns on his head, and a tail emerged from the top of his backside. Not only that but he was nude, and his nails kept growing, falling out, and regrowing. It had been five minutes, and they had "shed" about fifteen times already. In all honesty, it was freaking the young albino out. Matthew was still out of it, but was begining to show signs of waking up. The young blonde let out a groan and Gilbert sprang to his side, having moved away to see if there was any nearby water.

"W-who are you?" Were the first words from Matthew's mouth. Gilbert cackled in reply.

"Kesesesese... I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. I am three grades above you, and such, I am more awesome. How are you feeling? Why are you alone here? Speaking of alone, why are you naked? Did they do something to you? 'Cause I'll totally kick their asses if they did anything to you." The words came out in a rush. Matthew blinked in surprise at him, seeming to just now take in his lack of dress.

"O-oh... I... I f-feel fine, thank you. I d-don't k-know why I'm alone, or why I'm naked... And I don't t-think they d-did anything to m-me... I feel fine..." Matthew replied haltingly. Gilbert nodded.

"Good. 'Cause an Angel-or Halfie, is what it looks like really-as cute as you should be protected. We need to get back home. Arthur needs to look at you. He'll probably assign you a Guardian. Although you look pretty damn good for a Halfie. Seriously, gorgeous. Even with how pale you are, it looks good on you. Sure they didn't do anything to you? You're seriously tempting..." Gilbert rambled. Matthew looked at him confused.

"Wa-wait. Gilbert, what's a Halfie?" The blonde asked, reaching one molting had to scratch where the wrong wing met skin.

"Oh. Brain child, a Halfie is a Demon and an Angel child. Don't you know? Oh, right, you guys learn that next year. Well-listen," Gilbert squated down next to Matthew, staring into his captivating lavender eyes, "There are tons of Halfies in the world. We call them Humans. Humans have been placed in specific parts, after the Great War. You learned about that right? Yes? Good. Well, after that, the majority of humans were placed in contained places. 'Cause there're three types of Halfies. Humans, Deads, and... Your kind. We just call you Halfies, 'cause there's no real name for you. Deads are, well, just that. Dead. They didn't survive birth, sadly. Halfies-your kind of Halfies-are seriously rare. Like... 1 in 1 billion. You got lucky though. How old are you? 16? Yeah, yeah. Your AD-Angel Demon, duh-powers are begining to surface. You'll have angel and demon powers, you lucky bastard.

"In any case, humans don't have AD powers, because the Angel-Demon nature cancels each other out. In _your_ case however, they add to each other. Meaning, my dear boy, you are-"

"_Remarkably powerful._" A new voice cut Gilbert off. Both boys turned, fear on their faces. Two Demons stood behind them, having snuck up while they were talking. "_And, as such, we must eat you. Humans are good, but we hardley ever get any _good_ Halfies._"

"Fuck no!" Gilbert growled, crouching in front of Matthew. He'd had a few lessons in fighting Demons, but these two seemed to be pretty high-level, which could be a problem. In any case, he hoped he'd be able to return Matthew back to the Angel village. Matthew gripped Gilbert's dirty white shirt in his hands, peering between the albino's arms to look at the Demons. He could feel something move inside him. It was at the base of his spine, causing his tail to swish at a rapid rate. It felt like a worm, squirming inside of him. And it scared him. "Kid, you stay back." Gilbert hissed to Matthew. The Demons had started on a rant about Halfies, how they were best cooked (or not cooked, as some recepies called for them), and at what age they were best eaten. Without warning, Gilbert lunged at them.

"_HEY! UNCALLED FOR, YOU ANGEL FUCK!_" One-Gilbert decided to call him Ugly, and the other Butt-Ugly-screamed at him. "_We were talking! That's rude, to inturupt us! Aren't you Angels supposed to be kind and shit?!_"

"Fuck no!" Gilbert said it again as he kicked Ugly in the head. Butt-Ugly hissed in warning, crouching and preparing to attack. "Not all of us, at least. Roderich, that pompuss ass, is. Lili, definatly. Vash-Lili's brother-no fuckin' chance. Mattie's bro, Alfred? Hah! He and I rival for how much detention we can get!" The albino was attacking while he spoke, never seeming to loose breath.

"_Mmm... Angels give me indigestion, but the Halfie will be worth it._" Butt-Ugly snarled, grabbing Gilbert in a large, clawed hand. Seeing this, the thing in Matthew snapped. It began to growl and snarl, pacing around his body like an angry lion. Gilbert struggled, but couldn't escape. He fired off a couple spells at the Demon, but was too weak to defeat it. He continued to struggle, even when he felt something shine at his back. Butt-Ugly, and the now up-again Ugly, both paused to stare at it. Finally admitting to himself he wasn't going to make it out, Gilbert turned around to look at it.

Matthew was glowing. Literally glowing. His eyes were white, and there was a light coming out of his nostrils and, when his mouth opened, the same white light came from his mouth. Pacing forward, tail lashing, the blonde was by the ruins and then suddenly by the demons. By Ugly, actually, and threw out an arm. Ugly went flying into peices, and then splattered onto walls. Butt-Ugly, fearing for his life, went to drop Gilbert. Unfortuantly, some demons have brains. He held on tight instead, putting a sharp finger onto the angel's throat. Gilbert quit struggling, eyes going wide as he felt the razor-sharp tip against his delicate skin.

"_Cease and the Angel goes free!_" Butt-Ugly screamed. Matthew paused, closing his mouth and tilting his head.

_'What a cute little birdie...' _Was an errant thought of Gilbert's. And then he lost sight of Matthew as the boy rushed forward to take on Butt-Ugly, who screamed and dropped Gilbert as both of his arms were severed from his body. Gilbert felt the finger dip into his throat sharpley and then dissapear, and then the body behind him was gone, and he was on the ground. He clutched his throat, feeling the warm liquid seep through his fingers.

_'Fuck! Fuck, no! I don't want to die!'_ He thought, eyes tearing up. Manly, of course, because Gilbert was nothing if not manly and awesome. He saw the light coming back, and then saw Matthew-the white, glowy Matthew-stand over him. Only now did Gilbert see the faint, yellowish pattern behind Matthew. He reached one bloody hand up, reaching for the frowning Halfie. Matthew tilted his head in question.

"M-Matthew... Help me, please..." He begged, feeling the tears leak down his face. Matthew grabbed his hand, and knelt down next to him. Using his left hand, his free hand, Matthew whiped away Gilbert's tears. Then he removed to young Angel's hand, and placed his own glowing limb over the albino's throat. For a minute, Gilbert burned. He writhed in pain, and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out.

* * *

When Gilbert reawoke, there was a warm body next to him and a white ceiling above him. The bed he was in was huge, and the room was decorated with different country maps. He lay there, staring at the cieling for a while. Finally he turned his head. Wavy blonde hair with a stubborn curl right in front of his face. Okay, Matthew was sleeping next to him. Still nude, Gilbert couldn't help but notice. He felt himself blush, and turned away. Only there was a face next to him. More accuratley-huge eyebrows that scared whatever was left living in Gilbert. The albino yelped, and threw himself backwards. Right onto Matthew, who woke up with a scream and clung to the closest thing to him. Namely Gilbert.

"HEY! ARTHUR YOU BIG JERK OF JERKS! THEY'RE AWAKE!" Young eyebrows screamed. Gilbert shivered, staring at the eyebrows and clinging to Matthew.

"Don't let them eat me, Birdie. Don't let them eat me!" He pleaded, wrapping arms and legs around the smaller blonde.

"Oh, shut up you bleeding idiot." A British voice snapped, "And Peter, get out of here!"

"But Arthur! I found them, jerk!" Peter replied.

"Get. Out." The young teen scurried out of the room, mumbling about jerks and telling Mama and Papa. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Matthew, lad... Might you put some clothes on?" The British High Angel asked politely. Matthew squeeked and pulled away from Gilbert, covering himself. Gilbert face-planted onto the floor.

"I-I-I do-don't have any c-clothes, sir!" Matthew whimpered, looking around rapidly. Gilbert raised his head.

"He could have my shirt. I mean, I'm still good with just my pants. Plus it's kinda hot in here..."

"Very well. Do it quickly, please. I'd rather not have the poor boy nude for too long. God only knows that Francis will be able to tell and appear like the bloody perverted frog he is..." Arthur growled the last bit as he turned, and Gilbert was reminded of the friendship-fued that he and the French High Angel shared. As fast as he could, Gilbert shed his shirt and gave it to Matthew. Matthe slipped it over his arms and head, wrapping it around himself as though he could hide with it on.

"I-it's on, sir." He said timidly. Arthur faced them once again.

"Well then. Since Gilbert already gave you the news of the Halfies, I'm sure-" Gilbert squaked, _the indignities! How dare you assume that, even if it is true!_ "-then I must tell you the other part. All halfies, like you, must have a Guardian. Not only because it looks good, but because Guardians will help protect the Halfies when they recover from a Light. When something the Halfie cares about is threatened, they go into a mode we call Light. Bright colors, almost white, shine from the Halfie. They become more powerful, faster, stronger... Primal, only trying to keep their precious safe. After that, though, they are weak for about the same time. The stronger the Halfie, the less time it takes for him or her to recover. Since you are young and only discovering your powers it took you longer to recover. The stronger you get-and I can tell you will be quite strong, you and Gilbert-the quicker you shall recover. If I recall, the strongest Halfie was able to recover between thirty minutes to an hour, after a couple hour in Light mode. The reason your nails were shedding was because they were adjusting to your new power, and had to get stronger to deal with the Demon blood now in your veins.

"Your skin will stop ripping soon. And we are assigning you a Guardian as we speak. Since Gilbert already began to explain to you about Guardians protecting Halfies, I have decided upon his punishment. Not that it is a bad punishment. Actually, it's not even really a punishment. More of a promotion. In any case, I have reason to believe that there is a bond between you two. After all, somewhere back in Gilbert's line there was a Halfie. That is why his hair and eyes are the color they are. It is also why he is as powerful as he is. Because of this, I have decided that Gilbert shall be your Guardian, Matthew. No refunds avaliable, I appologize." Arthur smirked at Gilbert as he said the "no refun" part. Gilbert glared, baring his teeth. Matthew only appeared shocked.

"This is... I'm... How do I... What will we..." He muttered, a bit confused.

"You two shall be sharing classes, and be getting a bit of a different curiculum now that we know of your abilities. Gilbert shall be attending Guardian classes, as shall you Matthew. There you will learn to hone in on each other's auras and thoughts. Although, after the classes are all finished you must leave. Halfies are far too dangerous to stay in the villiage for too long. I do so appologize, lads, but I must keep everybody's safety in mind." Arthur explained further, looking sorry.

"Eyebrows..." Gilbert was lost in them again. Matthew stared in shock. He was to be partnered with this person?

"A-Arthur... What about Alfred? Will we be able to visit?" The blonde asked, shaking in nerves.

"Of course, once you learn to control your powers better once you leave. You must spend at least two years away learning though." The Brit sighed, "Alfred will be sad, of course. But we'll find a way to cheer him up, I promise. We'll tell him we'll build a statue of you out of hamburgers or some such nonsense."

"Okay... I guess that sounds fine."

"Yeah. Birdie and I will be a-okay, Artie. I won't let anybody hurt him!" Gilbert recovered from the eyebrow's magic. Matthew nodded, blushing. Arthur grinned in reply.

"Well then. Your classes are out of the villiage anyway. Why don't you go get packed, and we'll send you off."

* * *

"It's time to go, Gil." Matthew quietly told his albino friend. He'd only known him for two days, but he was already nervous about losing him. Gilbert nodded, throwing his arm around Matthew's shoulder.

"Then let's go, Birdie! Our little Heaven on Earth is out there, waiting for us!" Gilbert replied with his usual smirk.

"Oui. But Gil, anyplace is Heaven if you're there with me." Matt blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Ditto, Birdie. Now let's head out. Arthur said it'd take us about four hours to get there, as the crow flies. Which means we need to _go_." Gilbert hugged the little blonde tightly, and then unfurled his wings. Matthew noticed a slight tilt at the top, like there was a curved bone or something beneath the feathers, much like how he had a curved bone on his right wing. "I'll race you there, Mattie!" Gil cheered and flew away. Matthew shook his head and smiled, quickly taking off and catching up.

Their Heaven might be a little off, but everybody's was different. Theirs appeared to be full of adventures waiting to happen. And they would have eternity.


	9. Innocence 1

**1,235 words not counting A/N. I had such a good idea! But it was so difficult to get on... Writing xD And then I thought that it'd be funny to do this but switch Matt and Gil but... I didn't~ Oh well~**

**This is kinda cliche but... I enjoyed writing it :I**

**MATTIE-BEAR YOU GOTTA WAIT BUDDY. I SOWWY.**

**And to all you lovely people reveiwing... I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH.**

**And I screwed up on the last chap. For some reason I thought there were only, like, 100 days in a year. -shot- I forgot there were 365 1/4... SO I SOWWY FO' BEIN STUPID. It just kinda happens xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Innocence

Gilbert had known Matthew and Alfred since they were born, pretty much. He was two years older than the twins, and so had generally been in the same school as them. Not only that, he lived a couple houses down from them. Gilbert had often been recruited to "baby sit" when he was old enough. He wasn't paid to baby sit his own brother, who was the same age as Matt and Al. As time passed, they became his best friends. For some reason they would never feel like family, but closer. Or, at least, Matthew would. Alfred was too much a friend to be closer than just that.

Now, both boys held special places in his heart. But there was something about the older, quieter twin that Gilbert was attracted to. There was something about him that Gilbert wanted. He didn't know if it was his blue eyes that, in the right light, glowed puprle. Or if it was the fact that he sometimes stuttered, when he was nervous or angry. Could it be his Canadian accent that made Gilbert feel so strange? Or was it just Matthew himself? He had grown into quite a man, Gilbert had to admit. There was something wrong with the albino's chest every time he heard about Matthew having a new date, and then he was always there to help the blonde when it was over and help pick up the pieces. Or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to take Matthew's innocence for himself, and not let anybody else have it...

-LINE BREAK HERE-

It was the boys' 16th birthday. As per the reg, Matthew was sitting calmly in front of the cake while his brother was tormenting Arthur, a friend of Gilbert's. The Brit was 17, soon to be 18, and Alfred seemed hung up on him. Gilbert stood behind Matthew, resting his arms and head on the quieter boy's head. Matthew didn't argue, he never did.

"Hey, Birdie... Remember when I started calling you 'Birdie'?" Gilbert asked, chuckling as he watched Alfred cling onto Arthur.

"Hmm... Oui." Matthew hummed and nodded. Gilbert nestled his chin further into the blonde's head, causing said blonde to slap him. "Hurts, Gil."

"You used to be so cute, Mattie. Seriously. You'd run into my room, all worried when it would rain and thunder 'cause you thought the sun would never come out again. And then, that one day, you brought Kumajirou and Gilbird over because you wanted to have a tea party. And when you started putting Gilbird in your hair, 'cause you wanted to be like me... That's when you became my Birdie." Gil smirked, lifting one had to tap on Matthew's nose. Matthew giggled and grabbed the pale hand in both of his own. "You still come do that sometimes. Although we never sleep in the same bed anymore..."

"We're both growing up, Gil. And Elizaveta is getting better with her stupid camera. Not to mention she and Kiku have personal contests going on to see who can get the best shot." Matthew sighed. Gilbert shook his head, getting off the Canadian.

"Who cares, Birdie? There are things called blinds and locks on doors. Ever heard of them?" Gilbert poked fun at his friend, and then had his hand released and walked off. Matthew watched after, making a plan for tonight.

-LINE BREAK HERE-

Gilbert was curled up on the right side of his bed, watching the storm outside with interest. It was raining heavily, and the lightning and thunder were really close. He knew Matthew was still afraid of the louder thunder, but figured he'd crawl into bed with his brother if he needed any comfort. Sighing and sinking down deeper into the California King sized bed (his father was rich, but only bought good beds and couches. A big house for three people? Bitch, please!) Gilbert close his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when his door opened and footsteps moved inside. Sitting up, Gilbert noticed a mostly-bare Matthew crawling into his bed, stuffed polar bear in arms.

"M-Mattie?" He asked, yawning. Matthew said nothing, just wriggling down to get deeper into the bed.

"S-shut up G-gil!" Matthew snapped back, and Gil saw his arms tighten around Kuma.

"Aw~ Did poor little Birdie get scared and come to seek shelter from big, protective Gil?" Gilbert teased, leaning over the blonde. Matthew turned his head to glare at his albino friend.

"N-no!" But a loud clap of thunder proved the lie. Matt jumped up, clinging to Gilbert with both arms and legs. Gilbert, now suddenly supporting another's body weight, buckled and flopped on top of Matt. Matt buried his face in a pale shoulder, gripping tighter when another clap shook the house.

"Ok... I'll give you that one. That made me jump." Gil panted, rolling to the side with a clingy Canadian attached to his side. Matt was bare-chested, as was Gilbert, and for a moment Gil thought of getting up and turning on the fan. But when he tried, and Matthew glared at him, the albino thought better and relaxed. When he noticed Matt begining to tremble, Gil wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

"Ch, chchchchchshhh... Birdie..." Gilbert burried his face in Matthew's hair, smiling. "Just like old times, kid~ Only we're bigger and more awesome now, right?"

"Shut up and hold me Gil."

"Anything you say, my love." Gil cackled, blushing. Matthew clung tighter to him and Gilbert felt him smile.

"What about..." Matthew mumbled, and then shook his head.

"What?"

"No-nothing! It's nothing... Just forget it..."

"What is it, Birdie? You can say anything to me. You know that." Gil moved a little, pulling back to look down at Matt.

"Will you... Make...Lovetome?" He finally burst out. Gilbert blinked. And blinked. And blinked a few more times.

"Oh, god, that was stupid... I shouldn't have... Oh, geeze, just forget it..." Matthew pulled back, begining to ramble. "I mean, I don't even know how you like me. I mean, sure, we're friends right? Yeah, we are, but I don't even know if you like me more than friends like I like you so that was just something stupid and you know what forget I ever said that and mff!"

Gilbert cut off the Canadian by kissing him. He pulled Matt closer, hugging him tightly. When he did pull away, it was after he had decided that he really did need to breathe if he wanted to do this again. Both teens were panting.

"You have... No idea... How long I've wanted to do that..." Gilbert recovered first, "And... You have no idea... How much I want to do you... But," Matthew pressed up against Gilbert, looking hopeful, "You're too young. You're 16, and if anybody found out... I could be called a rapist, and go to jail."

"N-nobody would do that Gil! I'd deny it!" Matt protested.

"Doesn't matter. They'll say I told you to say that or something. But, I'll give you two years. If you still like me..."

"I'll never like you Gil," Matt said firmly, "I'll always love you."

With a smirk, Gil pulled Matthew closely.

"Good. 'Cause I plan to make you see stars for a while when I do."

Sure, Matthew's innocence was one thing Gilbert loved about him. And in all honesty, he couldn't wait to be the one to take it away.


	10. Drive 1

**364 words in this. Wrote it on my iPod. True story, bro.**

**I was driving, right? I'm 16 so i have my lisence lol. Anyway, this white van pulls up beside me. Since I love my car (I named him Gilbert. My lisence plate? COUNTRY OF AWESOME, YO!) and I know how to accelerate fast in it, I pulled out quick. The van pulls ahead of me, and the window rolls down. And the kid does what he does in the story xD**

**I didn't react except to roll my eyes. I shoulda flipped him off, but my mind went- "...-O_O WAIT WUT JUST HAPPENED?!-..." And then the kid rolled his window up before I could react xD**

**Next time I will~ I told my horse trainer and he told me to do the thing Mattie did.**

**And yes. Mattie pretended he was a girl for the sake of freaking somebody out lol.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

-Drive 500TC-

Canada and Prussia were on a road trip of sorts. They had just driven to visit America in his house in Nevada, and were now headed back to Canada's place. The pair was driving down a street quietly. For once, Prussia had left the music alone and so it wasn't blaring. It was at a reasonable level, set as background music, and neither of them were really thinking of much except that they wanted to be home again.

A white van pulled up next to them at the red light. Neither of them payed attention to it. Sure, Canada took note that it was newer than his 2007 Nissan (America had sent it to him and threatened him into driving it down. It was white and on the back it had a red maple leaf. America must have thought he was so funny.) but given as it was 2012, most cars on the road here were newer than the 'Canadasan', as America had taken to calling it.

The light turned green and Canada put his foot down to go. He had a naturally heavy foot, due to he fact America called him slow (and he was. In everything by hockey and cars.) and the fact that the Canadasan was quite sporty and fast and he felt the need to show a bit of pride. The van pulled up next to him, and Prussia watched with interest as a kid put his face out. Then the kid smirked, and acted like he was giving a blow job. Prussia began to laugh and Canada just grinned and shook his head. In reply, the blonde nation lifted his own hand, still being careful of the road, and put down his ring finger, sticking his tongue into the space. He had already figured out the kid thought he was a girl, why not play along?

The kid blinked, surprised he had gotten a reaction. On an unspoken agreement, Prussia and Canada flipped the kid off with both hands simultaneously and sped off. And then the van was gone, and they were trying not to drive off the road because they were laughing so goddamn hard.


	11. Breathe Again 1

**So... I got Word on my comp (mom had a disc for me to download. I NEVER KNEW THAT! :C) and so... Well, I wrote this on my iPod right? Ten pages long in word xD I am so proud of myself~**

**The next two or three will be in this same universe. **

**ALSO:**

**School has started. I've got quite a bit of homework now, so... Not looking forward to it |D The only class I really am looking forward to is Spanish. I like it already. The teacher is already awesome. She gave me a laffy taffy today :D... LIKE A FRESHMAN! WOOT! I feel good, even if I am a junior~**

**Although I am a bit worried about some of my classes. I can't tell you why (cause I don't really know myself) but I am. Oh well... I hope I can make it through this year. With all this talk of death, I'm afraid something's going to happen. Just a bad feeling. Hopefully it'll go away.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Breathe Again 500TC

Gilbert licked his white paw smugly. The blood from his last fight was quickly gone, and Gilbert had no scratches once again. He was just too damn awesome for any blows to land on him. Of course, Ole Fritz was the one who taught him to be this awesome, but Gilbert had taken the proverbial torch and ran with it, igniting it to greater heights. Cats didn't want to fight him because he was so strong, and those who did never lasted long. Not that he killed them. Not anymore, at least. Killing them was too easy. He made sure they lived to tell the tale of his awesome and gave them plenty of scars to carry on. He himself had a fair share, but those were from _years_ of fighting, not just one.

Satisfied with his new cleanliness, Gilbert got up to take a stroll around his territory. His territory was the majority of his small city and some of the forest. His brother Ludwig kept rule over the rest of the city, along with Kiku and Feliciano. Gilbert scoffed at the extra two-he could rule his territory single pawed, why couldn't Luddy? His brother simply told him that if he were needed in more than one place, or needed extra paws, he had them. Gilbert told himself it was because Ludwig was not as awesome as himself and so needed help to even hope to be close to Gilbert's level.

The white tom paused when he heard a strange sound. Not really strange, because it was a cat in pain, but strange because Gilbert hadn't heard his cry before, and he'd heard all the cats in his territory. He was just that awesome. So, being the adventurous cat he was, Gilbert followed the sound. The closer he got, the louder the wail became. He followed it to a series of alleys when it abruptly cut off. Interested more than ever, Gilbert trotted forward. He peered into each alley, sniffing carefully. At last he came to one that reeked of blood and struggle. The inquisitive white tom put a paw in and recoiled. There was blood on his just cleaned paw already. Somebody was going to pay.

"Hey," he mewed, padding forward again, "Who's here? Name yourself!" Ragged breathing farther ahead was his only answer. With a huff and his tail swishing in annoyance, he gave a leap onto a trash bin. Obviously a big fight had happened here without his knowledge because the ground was covered in blood and the scent of many other cats was everywhere. From his perch he waited for his eyes to adjust further before again peering into the filth.

There was a cat there. Younger than Gilbert, definitely, but not by much. His frame, from what Gil could see, was emaciated. His fur was matted, and there was a ton of blood on him. Quite a bit was his, but some belonged to other cats. It was his harsh breathing that Gilbert could hear.

Gilbert watched with pricked ears for a few moments before jumping down to the ground and over to the younger tom. Although Gilbert prodded him multiple times with a paw (and once claws) he got no response. Groaning in frustration, he grabbed the smaller cat by its scruff and twisted his neck, throwing the cat over his back. With a bit of wiggling and the strange cat falling off a couple times ("Whoops. That was his face. Hope he doesn't feel that when he wakes up...") the alpha tom walked off with the unconscious dirty cat on his back. Gilbert's only happy thought was all the crap he could make this cat do as payment.

* * *

When the strange cat at last woke up, Gilbert was arguing with his friend, Elizaveta. She was telling him to take care of the cat himself, and Gilbert was trying to tell her he was too busy. Eliza didn't buy it, swatting him on his head. The only reason she didn't draw back a bloody stump was because she was a friend. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Don't be a baby, Gil! This guy needs your help! You found him! Finders keepers, right? Besides, it'll be good for you to take care of somebody. You've been on your own for far too long. Since Lud and Rod have moved out, you've been alone. That's at least two years. You need this Gil, as much as he'll probably need you. Besides, won't it be awesome to have a friend-slash-servant that doesn't argue and fight back?"

Gilber grudgingly gave in, and hissed at Elizaveta. She rolled her eyes and tuned to leave when the tan she-cat paused, looking behind Gilbert. She breathed a "Wow..." and touched her tail tip to Gilbert's shoulder before taking off.

Gilbert turned, confused, and saw that the strange cat was awake. His eyes were open, and those took Gilbert's breath away. The eyes were blue. But they were a deep blue with gold and green flecks. The way the sun hit them made them seem purple, shocking Gilbert. Suddenly he was ashamed of his own dull red eyes. Stomping on the urge to turn away, Gilbert sauntered over to the rescue cat with a smirk.

"Good morning. You have been saved by the awesome Gilbert. You are going to get up and then I shall take you to go bathe yourself, 'cause you're a mess. And then we will decide what I am going to do with you. Good? Awesome. So get up. It's already afternoon, and I know a great bathing spot." Gilbert purred, narrowing his eyes at the cat. The cat stared back blankly, as though confused. Gil tilted his head, and the cat mirrored him. He raised a paw, and the cat did the same.

Tail swish. Mirror.

Ear flick. Copy.

Sit down. Ditto.

Gilbert noticed that The stranger was keeping weight off his right foreleg. Taking note of this, the tom stood. Stranger followed. Gilbert began to walk away. Although he had a bad limp, Stranger followed like a kit following its mother. Gilbert led Stranger through the city until they reached the forest. Stranger blinked every once in a while. He kept his head down and his ears back although his eyes were always on the white tom in front of him.

Although the walk through the city was short, the walk through the forest was longer due to the fact Stranger didn't pay attention to his feet and kept tripping. Gil finally got fed up with this and carried the cat by his scruff again, even though Stranger's legs rubbed the ground. When they reached the pond Gilbert was walking to, Gilbert walked straight in. Stranger's eyes widened and he began to flail, eventually clinging to Gilbert.

With claws.

Gilbert flinched as the little needles dug into his shoulders.

"Oi! Kid! Knock off the claws or I'm dumping your ass into the pond!" Gilbert snarled through the scruff. When Stranger didn't let go, Gilbert opened his mouth. Normally that would have worked. But Stranger still had a hold of him, and so Gilbert was dragged down with him. Somehow, the strange cat managed to climb onto Gilbert's back and stay there, clinging again.

"Kid, if you don't put those claws away you're gonna turn female real quick!" Gilbert hissed, turning his head to look at the terrified tom. Something in his eyes clicked, and Stranger put away his claws. He clung tighter to Gilbert with his legs as compensation though.

As soon as they were in the shallows, Gilbert shook himself and dumped the cat. He strutted out of the water and shook himself again. The other cat followed him, not shaking. He looked confused again. With a roll of his eyes, Gilbert shook himself as a demonstration. Stranger repeated the action, getting most of the water out. The dried blood was mostly gone from his fur, so Gilbert made him sit in the shallows as the older tom used his paws and claws to get the rest of the gunk off.

It turned out that Stranger was a white-gold long-hair with an even fluffier, darker neck-line. He had faint lines under his eyes, making him look like he wore the things humans sometimes did. Gilbert began to lick at his own simply-white fur again in frustration.

Why was he so angry? He'd seen beautiful coats before, some even more glamorous than this tom's own. So why was this cat's fur and eyes affecting him so? A gentler, second tug on his fur caused Gilbert's thoughts to pause.

Stranger had settled his mostly-dry self next to Gilbert and was gently finishing Gil's wash. Gil felt his face heat up, and he jumped away. Stranger looked startled and afraid. The large white tom hissed and puffed up.

"Dude! Not cool! Clean your own fur! I can do this myself, thank you! Back off!"

Stranger looked confused, but there was a new light in his eyes. He followed Gilbert and began to clean his fur again. Gilbert jumped away. Stranger followed. They continued this dance for a good while until Gilbert grudgingly allowed Stranger to finish his fur. Only when Gilbert's was done did Stranger do his own.

Grumbling, Gilbert got up and went to relieve himself. When he returned, birds were resting on and around Stranger. Only a small green tinged one stayed as Gilbert approached.

"'Ello, coach. How are ya this day?" He peeped. Gilbert nodded back.

"Fine. How are you, fluffy?"

"Good captain. Who is this young tom?"

"This is... Birdie." Gilbert hesitated. He didn't know this cat's name. Birdie was made up after how peaceful all the birds rested on his back looked. Well, too late now.

"Birdie, aye? Well, I'll be sure to tell Gilbird. He 'asn't seen you for a while. Been searching for you 'e 'as."

"Thanks Mint." Gilbert sighed. Mint nodded and flew off. Stranger-now Birdie-turned his head to look at Gilbert. They met each other's gazes for a while before Gilbert flick his tail.

"C'mon... Birdie. Time to put up found kitty signs."

* * *

A week went by. Slowly, Birdie became more independent. Gilbert heard nothing of any missing cats. Birdie stayed with him. Elizaveta came by every day or two to check out the strange tom, and would 'babysit' while Gilbert went to fight or hunt. She would chatter to him, and he would watch her silently with his tail curled around his front paws. His right foreleg got better, and he no longer limped on it.

It was taking time, but Gilbert was teaching the cat. Birdie would grasp whatever it was quickly, and soon Gilbert found himself praising the strange cat. And then he was telling the blank-stared his backstory, about his brother, and Fritz, and Elizaveta and anything else he could think of. Birdie never replied, just smiled when Gilbert smiled and frowned when Gilbert frowned. Sometimes a light would appear in his eyes, an understanding of something, but it would disappear quickly. Birdie always looked worried after it happened. While Gil would talk, Birdie would clean the white fur until it shined like spider's silk. It had taken a couple weeks for Gil to get used to the caring treatment, but he did. And he began to enjoy it as well. Strangely, Gilbert found himself wanting more.

He wanted to hear Birdie's laugh. He wanted to hear Birdie's cry. He wanted to hear Birdie talk about himself. Hell, he just wanted to _hear_ Birdie.

"Why don't you talk Birdie?" He asked one day after "knowing" the cat for almost a month. Birdie just stared at him with a blank smile. "Are you retarded or something? Tell me!"

Gilbert began to get angry, bristling and standing. Birdie pinned his ears and looked down, crouching in fear. Gilbert hissed and swiped at the scared cat. He got no reaction except a trembling tom. This made Gilbert angrier. He attacked Birdie until he got a hold of himself. Then he stopped and looked at the bloody mess below his paws. With horror, he turned tail and ran.

He didn't stop until he came across Elizaveta and her mate Roderick. She leaped up at the sight of Gilbert barreling towards them with wild eyes and blood on his paws.

"Gilbert, what-?"

"Go to him, Liz. Go to him." Was all Gilbert said before running away again.

Elizaveta turned to Roderick helplessly. The black-and-white tom stood quietly and began to walk to Gilbert's place. He had lived there at one time, having been taken in by Ludwig. Sensing Elizaveta's distress, he ran faster. Although he was bigger, she ran faster than him and reached the den quickly.

"Oh god... Birdie..." She breathed, tearing up. Birdie had dragged himself to the edge of Gilbert's bed, and was now lying there in a puddle of blood and tears. Elizaveta walked closer hesitantly. He was weak, she could see that. Gilbert had done a number on him. A strange voice made her pause, and then rush over. Roderick followed quickly, and then began to search for something to path Birdie up with. Elizaveta was frozen, her ear by Birdie's mouth. Roderick was about to ask what was wrong as he returned, only To freeze in shock as well. The strange voice was Birdie.

It was a hoarse, quiet voice that could easily be overlooked. But the emotion in it was what caused them to stop. "Gilbert," Birdie was crying hoarsely, "Gil... Bert..."

Elizaveta looked at Roderick. He nodded before she began to speak, turning rapidly and beginning to follow Gilbert and Matthew's mixed scent.

* * *

Gilbert stared at his reflection in horror. What had he just done?_ What had he just done?_ He knew. He had just attacked an innocent cat. Probably even killed him. And why? He didn't even know. He had been fine with Birdie not talking. Why had he jut done that?

"Gott, I'm a dummkopf." He growled, pinning his ears and looking down. He don't hear the rustle of leaves behind him.

"No argument there I must say." Roderick's snobbish voice pipped up.

"Vhat ze flying hell do you vant, Roddy?" Gilbert snarled. He'd always had an accent when he was really angry. He don't know why, but he did. Ludwig guessed it was because they'd been born in Germany (and Prussia and Austria), and that also gave them a use for the broken German he knew. Roderick looked calm and composed as he cleaned a paw. Only Gilbert could see he'd run hard and fast and straight here.

"Only came to tell you that you need to go back. Birdie. Wants you back."

"How ze hell vould you know?"

"Oh. He was just crying out your name after he'd dragged himself to your bed. You know. The usual broken-hearted 'missing my best friend' syndrome." Roderick shrugged. He cleaned a paw and whiped it over his ear.

"He what?" Gilbert breathed in shock, turning to look at the other tom.

"You heard me. He dragged himself over to your bed, bloody. What did you do to him anyway? He looked horrible. Use him for a scratching post?"

"Roddy, tell me again before I kick your ass." Gilbert growled. Only, somehow, it wasn't that threatening.

"I just did. Oh, the fact that he was crying for you? Yes. He was. Elizaveta heard him first. Really, I think you should go back before she starts looking for you. You might save some fur on your hide and..."

Gilbert quit listening. He was already running for his den. He decided that after all the running from tonight, he was good for the next three days.

* * *

Elizaveta had fixed the tom, who had passed out not long after she'd begun. His long fur was now gooped in medicine and mostly cleaned off blood. She was now pacing, livid and worried. Gilbert and Roderick had been gone far too long. What if something had happened to them? What if Gilbert had killed Roddy before he could give the news? That was possible. Not likely, but possible. What if-

A quick patter of paws brought her attention back to reality. Prepared to defend the golden tom, she bristled and came face-to-face with

Gilbert.

She set upon him with claws and teeth immediately.

"You idiot! How could you?! You know better! Why?! Why did you do this?! Do you know how much you mean to him?! He was crying for you!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Es tut mir lied!" Gilbert rapidly began to apologize. He allowed the assault, trying to look at the limp cat in his bed. His breath caught, and he quit moving. A tear fell from his eye. When had this cat come to mean so much to him?

Elizaveta finally let him up. He moved like a snail, afraid of what might be in store. Birdie was so still... What if he was dead? What if Gilbert had killed him?

As Gilbert got closer, he saw that the cat was still breathing. Happier than he had ever been before, Gilbert rushed over to the unconscious tom. He curled up around Birdie gently, mindful of how the other cat lay and now wanting to disturb him.

"Birdie... Oh, Birdie... I'm so sorry... Es tut mir lied, Vogelchen..." Gilbert pushed his muzzle onto the other's head gently. He must have pressed harder than he meant to because Birdie began to stir.

"Gilbert...?" Birdie asked tiredly.

"Shh, Vogel, shh..." Gilbert hushed the cat, not really noticing Elizaveta leave with a newly returned Roderick.

"Gilbert! Sor-rey, Gilb-ert. Don't... Leave..." Birdie begged, turning around to face Gilbert. Gilbert hushed him again.

"Shhh, Birdie... It's not your fault... I shouldn't have gotten angry. I shouldn't have done that. It was all my fault. Shh..." Gilbert began to do something that he hadn't done since Ludwig was a kitten. He began to wash Birdie. Although his face burned, he decided that after all the washes Birdie had given him, he deserved one in return. One.

...

For now, at least.

"Matthew." Birdie said after a while. Gilbert paused.

"Hmm?"

"Matthew." Birdie repeated, moving one of Gilbert's paws to himself. Gilbert blinked, confused, and then it hit him.

"Got it. Matthew." Gilbert nodded in acceptance. "But you're still my Birdie."

Like this, with his friend curled up and forgiving against him, Gilbert felt strange. His heart felt like it would burst he was so happy. And he felt like someone who had been suffocating. Matthew was his release. Matthew, his Matthew, his Birdie, and his strange new feelings for his fiend... He felt like he could breathe again now.


	12. Memory 1

**Word count: 3, 875. Roughly 11 pages in Word. and HOLY HELL did this take forever.**

**Guys I so suck. I am a scum-sucking bottom feeder from the deepest pits of that dark disgusting pit that Leonidis kicks people into. Like Brittany Spears, Dane Cook, Ellen DiGeneras (idk how to spell her name |D), and the American Idol judges...**

**God, I suck.**

**But you shall be getting two chapters, today! Hopefully! If not then one today and one tomorrow!**

**Again, I appologize. I hope this POS was worth the wait. I wanted to get this done with so I could gift you guys with it's awesome... Awesome failness, but still... It's awesome...**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Memory

"Oi! Birdie!" Gilbert raced over to his friend, screaming at the top of his lungs. The blonde cat ahead of him turned with a questioning expression. Seeing the high speed cat coming at him, his expression turned from wonder to fear.

"GILBERT! TOO FAST TOO FAST TOO FAAA-AHHHH!" Matthew screamed, trying to scramble away. Gilbert tackled him before he was able to, however.

"Kesesese! Caught you Birdie!" Gilbert cackled, pinning the leaner cat to the ground. Although Gilbert had managed to get a bunch more weight on the cat since he'd been found, Matthew was still incredibly skinny. He had more muscles due to Gilbert's training after how Gilbert had found him (Gilbert refused to tell Matthew how he'd found him. Matthew barely remembered anything from the first month Gilbert found him, only snippets of comfort.) but was beaten by the older tom. Matthew sighed, staring straight ahead.

"Gilbert… You… Stupid hoser…" Honestly, he _tried_ to get angry. He really _really did!_ But… He just couldn't. With a sigh, Matthew began to struggle. Gilbert cackled again and was about to get off when he heard two pairs of paws running towards them. He looked confused, and then frightened. Matthew was about to ask what was wrong when Elizaveta and Roderich appeared. Roderich looked rather annoyed, and Elizaveta was staring at Matthew and Gilbert as though she had just found a goldmine of… Something that she liked. Neither tom was sure what it was exactly she was attracted to, but she had taken to stalking the male cats that had… Paired, such as Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Ah-HA! I KNEW IT!" She screeched, looking triumphant. For the past three weeks, Elizaveta had run to them whenever they started shouting. Well, when Gil started shouting. Matthew's shout was more of a normal talk, but she still managed to hear it somehow. Both Matthew and Gilbert looked at each other, and then Elizaveta. "You two finally did it! I knew it! So how long were you gonna keep this a secret from me, hmm? Well, it's out now! I'm on to you two! So when are you coming out? Can I tell? Oh, I can see it now! A party! No, at your-"

"Liza! What the hell are you talking about?" Gilbert snapped, stepping off and away from Matthew as his face burned. He knew what she was talking about. She'd been going on about it since he'd returned after he hurt Matthew a month before.

"Well, you two are mates. Duh." She scoffed, licking her paw primly. Matthew stared at her in shock.

"No, Liza, we aren't. How many times do we need to go through this? Matthew is my Birdie, not my mate." Gilbert sighed and shook his head. Honestly, his old friend could be such a drama queen.

"B-but… What was Matthew's cry of going 'too fast too fast too fa-aaahhhhhh!' then?!" She demanded, doing a perfect match of the blonde cat's cry of fear.

"Gilbert was running at me. He was going so fast I thought that he was gonna run into me again. I couldn't get out of the way, and I didn't want what happened last time to happen again. My paw still hurts when I think about it." Matthew complained, closing his eyes.

"But… But you… You two were…" The fight was leaking from the she-cat's eyes. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"No, no we weren't. I caught Birdie when he tried to run."

"This is what you get for assuming, Elizaveta." Roderich sighed, shaking his head. The tan she-cat simply whirled around, stalking off with a call of "I've got my eye on you two!" over her shoulder.

Roderich followed her helplessly. Matthew opened his eyes to watch them walk away.

"And that is why you shouldn't do that to me." He growled at Gilbert as he stood and shook his fur off.

"Oh please, she's just a drama queen. Give her another week. She'll get over it." Gilbert insisted as Matthew began to walk away from the spot.

"That's what you said _last_ week, Gil." He called over his shoulder. Gilbert chuckled and trotted to catch up.

* * *

"Dude! Did you see him? That was totally him!"

"Yes, you bloody idiot, I saw him."

"Ohonhonhon… It 'az been zo long…"

"Hey! You can't molest him! The hero will stop you!"

"Would you two kindly shut up? We have to get him alone."

"Ohonhonhon…."

"Not in that way, you bloody frog…"

* * *

Matthew and Gilbert hung around each other most of the day. At the end of the day, though, Gilbert was called away to speak to Kiku. The small bob-tail was a friend of Ludwig, and needed some help stopping a fight between his own mate Heracles and his friend Sadiq. Gilbert asked Matthew if he'd be alright. Matthew replied that he would. Gilbert still looked worried, so Matthew growled and cuffed his ear and told him to run along.

When he was at last alone, Matthew sat down. He didn't notice three cats approaching him from behind.

* * *

"I told you it was so him!"

"We all knew it, boy. Nobody ever doubted it."

"Oh, he looks so much better!"

"Frenchie, keep your paws off this time!"

"The lad is right. It was kind of your fault Natalya targeted him."

"Non. She is just too protective of that lovely Russian…"

"Dude. He's totally a commie."

"Alfred!"

"What?! It's true! I know it 'cause of his nose. It's freakin' huge, bro! Plus I know it 'cause I'm a hero."

"Alfred… Just… Shut ze hell up already, non?"

"…Oh hey! He looked at us!"

"Hello, Matthew. How are you lad?"

* * *

Matthew turned to see three cats walking towards him and arguing. They looked familiar and when they were a few feet away, the largest one ran towards him.

"MAAAAATTTTTTTIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE ! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG, BRO! I MIIISSSEEEDD YOOOUUUU!"

"TOO FAST TOO FAST TOO FAST TOO FA-ALLLFREEEEEEDDDDD!" Matthew howled as the male came rushing towards him. Once again, he couldn't escape. Alfred barreled into him and rolled them both over. He laughed loudly, and Matthew felt an anger overcome him.

"Alfred, you stupid hoser! Why?! Always! I don't care if it's been an hour or a year, don't tackle me like that! What if you hurt me one day? Huh? You'd still do it, wouldn't you? Yes, you would! Because you're a stupid hoser who doesn't know how to slow down and smell the roses! Gods above, Alfred, just calm down and-"

"Dude, no. No ranting. I haven't seen you for, like, two years!" Alfred complained as he clung tighter to his bro-ham.

"Two months, Alfred. It's only been two months." A cat from behind the pair said. Matthew turned his head.

"Hello Arthur. Hello Francis. How're you two?"

"Good, good. Rosbif here has been so vorried about you! Why did you not come home?"

"Froggy-face. Dude. Check this scars, bro. He totally got his ass whooped." Alfred finally let his brother go. Matthew hissed at him, quickly standing and shaking off his fur. He looked at his older brother with disdain.

"You are so a lucky cat. If Gil was here, he'd-" Matthew began. Once again, his name was cried and he was tackled. Elizaveta glared down at him.

"How dare you! Mattie, really? This cat looks too much like you! Take Gilbert! Seriously, you two are so close! And adorable! And cute!"

"Elizaveta," Matthew smiled in annoyance, "These are my parents and my brother. Arthur, Francis, and Alfred."

"You… Remember?" Elizaveta asked in shock. Matthew nodded, and gently pushed her off of him.

"Thanks to that idiot jumping me." Matthew snarled, pinning his ears and glaring in the "idiot's" direction. Alfred looked innocent.

"At least you remember, right? Dude, we've been so worried about you!" Alfred pretended to sob, clinging to his brother who attempted to push him off. "When you got separated from us-"

"You mean when you forgot me? Shut the maple up, Al. I was behind you, and then I asked for a break, and you guys left without me."

Once more, Matthew heard his name. He stopped his talking to look. He turned and was once again tackled this time by a fluff of white fur.

"DAMMIT GILBERT!"

* * *

"So… Matthew is your… Son?" Gilbert asked, flicking Matthew's ear with his tail. Matthew growled at him and caught the tail in a paw, holding it hostage on the ground. Arthur nodded.

"Indeed. Francis and I found the lads while we were patrolling to forest one day. We had thought Matthew dead, he was so quiet. Alfred was a loud bugger, of course, but Matthew was so silent. You would not believe the noise he made when we tried to remove Alfred from him though. It was… Impressive, to say the least."

"I can see that. He screamed for a good minute before I found him." Gilbert nodded.

"Speaking of which, what happened Mattie?" Alfred pulled his brother down and pinned him.

"I… I don't recall Alfred." Matthew paused, hesitating. Alfred's eyes flashed-he saw something in his brother's eyes that revealed a lie. He frowned, but didn't reply. Nobody else seemed to notice, save Gilbert who could already see that Alfred was not the frowning type. He stayed quiet though. Matthew and Alfred claimed the need for fresh air a few minutes later, and stepped out in tandem. Gilbert watched them go with interest.

"What a bloody liar." Arthur growled. Francis nodded his agreement.

"And here I zought we had raised him better." The French cat mewed.

"So I wasn't the only one who noticed." Gilbert stated. The pair of males looked at him.

"How do you know our son zo well?" Francis was the one who spoke.

"I saved his ass. Rescued him and took care of him for, like, a month. He didn't speak for so long. I thought he was retarded or something. But a month or so after I found him, he started speaking. At first it was like teaching a kitten to talk normal, but then he got better so quickly. He just couldn't remember a lot. He doesn't remember why he was in the alley, or the month I first found him." The albino tom explained as he looked out the door. Alfred and Matthew had been gone for a while, it seemed. But they hadn't seen each other in so long… They must be catching up.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!" Alfred screeched. They were far enough away so that the others wouldn't hear him.

"Yes. Sadiq had the gang attack me. He found out about… You know." Matthew sighed as he face-pawed.

"But… He didn't go after me… And I'm…"

"Yeah I know. But you also… You're stronger than me. And him."

"Mattie, that's a bunch of bullshit." Alfred sat down and scratched behind his ear. "You're just as strong as me, if not stronger. And once you rebuild all that sexy mus-kles you had, you'll be huge again. Not bigger than me, 'cause I'm the hero, but pretty damn big. We're the same size, remember? Twinsies forever? Although, can't you do better than that albino? For sers, bro. He's got a scar on his face."

"Alfred! What are you talking aboot, eh?" Matthew gasped, his face heating up.

"Oh, don't pull that "What're you talking aboot?" on me, buddy!" Alfred snickered, tackling his brother and pinning him. "I saw how you look at him! I've seen Gilbert give you the same look already! And I've seen Elizaveta use it on Roderich, and Feliciano use it Ludwig, and even Kiku use it on Heracles! You are so in love with him!"

"I agree!" Elizaveta claimed, popping up out of nowhere. Matthew yelped and jumped backwards, Alfred just looked at her.

"Nice ninja skills, brah." He said, blinking appreciatively.

"Thank you, kid. Now, I knew it! You two are so in love, Matthew!"

"Nonsense! He and I are just friends!" Matthew tried to say calmly. Both of the other cats looked at him in annoyance.

"Denial is not cool, bro."

"You need to get together so I can matchmake somebody else."

"Just… Keep out of it, kay?"

"Who attacked you, Mattie?" Veta asked, swiveling her heads toward Matthew and effectively changing the subject.

"Ah, I think I'd prefer to not speak of it."

"Damn it, Mattie! I thought we were friends!"

"We are, but I have a feeling Al will take care of it."

"If you told me, we could have Gil take care of it."

"No, Lizy. Let's head back though. I don't like being out here so long without any other protection."

"But, Mattie…"

"No."

* * *

They were almost back, talking about trivial things like Matthew's feelings, Elizaveta's favorite couples, and Alfred's love of hamburgers, as well as serious things like Matthew's feelings, Elizaveta's favorite couples, and Alfred's love of hamburgers. Alfred and Elizaveta kept telling him to get over it and tell Gilbert. Matthew refused to admit he had feelings for the snow-white tom apart from friendship. Elizaveta kept telling Matt how cute they were together, and Alfred was comparing their emotions to hamburgers.

"Dude, seriously. Right now, you two are, like, so undercooked. All bloody and raw, and you need a good grilling to go in the right direction. But once you do, you'll totally be an excellent hamburger. With lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, onions, the works… Really, I swear. My favorite hamburger is one with all the works and dressings. Have you ever had a hamburger? I swear, they are so delicious. Like you and Gilbert could be if you'd just-"

"Well well. What do we have here? A fag, a whore, and a bastard." A chilling voice crept over their heads like ice on their fur. They all paused, and turned. Sadiq, a dark brown cat who wore a mask for some reason, was behind them. He smirked, cats beginning to surround them.

"Alfred , you're the fastest. Go." Matthew said lowly. Alfred just nodded, licked his brother's ear, and took off. Three cats took off after him, but Matthew knew he'd be fine. He could outrun them simply by staying ahead of them. He wasn't that great of a long-distance runner, like Matthew, but Matt knew Alfred would get to the others.

"Back off Sadiq." Matthew growled, unsheathing his claws. Next to him, Elizaveta did the same.

"Oh ho ho…. Why should I, fag?" The larger tom growled as he smirked.

"Because I said so."

"Don't think so. Boys…"

The cats around them leaped, and Matthew pushed Elizaveta away.

"Matthew!" She screamed, trying to go back as cats began to pile on top of him.

"No! Get the hell out of here, Lizy!" He howled in reply. Somehow he managed to get up and push the shocked Elizaveta into running as more cats attacked. The burning marks on her skin shocked her into movement and she turned tail.

_'Gotta get to Gil! Gotta get to Gil! Gotta… Gotta get to them!'_ She thought. The tan female lost track of how much time she spent running, but it seemed like it had taken too long when she saw her own group approaching her quickly.

"Veta! What are you doing here?!" Roderich demanded.

"Matthew! Sadiq! Mattie… Pushed me away! Sacrificing himself!" Gilbert, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur took off like a shot. Only Roderich remained with her.

"Are you okay, dear?" He asked.

"I-I… I… Yes. But I am not so sure about Matthew." She replied, heaving a sigh and regaining her breath.

"Matthew will be fine. Those four will see to that." Elizaveta nodded. Roderich slowly helped her to her feet. "Now, let's get you back. We have to take of your wounds now."

Eliza nodded, glancing over her shoulder to where she had come from. _'Get there in time…' _she thought worridly.

* * *

_"BIRDIE!"_

_ "Matthew! Oh my god, lad!"_

_ "Mon Dieu! Oh, Mathieu! Oh, Mathieu, Mathieu, Mathieu!"_

_ "M-Mattie? Hey, Mattie, bro…"_

Who's there?

_"Birdie, c'mon Birdie… We kicked their asses… Don't leave us Birdie. C'mon, they just got you back."_

_ "Mattie, don't leave me… Not now, not after all this…"_

Who are you? Why do you call me such strange things?

_"Alfred, get back. Let Gilbert carry him, lad."_

_ "B-but Arthur! I-"_

_ "No buts, Alfred. Let Gilbert do this."_

_ "Arthur, what if mon Matthieu doesn't…?"_

_ "Belt it, frog. Matthew is a strapping lad. He'll pull through this fine."_

It hurts so much… What are you saying? Pull through what?

_"Birdie, c'mon… Birdie…"_

That… That's Gilbert…

_"Mattie! Bro! Don't do it! DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!"_

…Alfred….

_"ALFRED! SHUT YOUR FAT FACE! Let Lili do what she must!"_

Arthur, make Alfie shut up… He makes my head hurt worse…

_"Would both of you, please, just… Hush… Mathieu would not like this if he woke."_

Are you giving up on me already, Francis? After all you've seen me go through?

_"What do you mean, 'if'? He's going to wake up!"_

Thanks, Lizy.

_"Veta, hush. His wounds were… Extensive. Who knows what will happen in the future?"_

You too Roderich? Why does everybody give up on me?

_"Ah, Birdie. Lookit what you've done… Worryin' e'rybody… Better wake your ass up soon so they'll shut the hell up and get the hell out…"_

Gilbert? Why is my side so warm? It smells good, too…

_"Ah, they're asleep. Wonderful… Now Birdie, listen. They love you. And if you don't wake up soon, I'm going to kick your ass into next week and then drop you into the deepest part of the pond. But if you wake up soon, I'll take you to the pond and clean you like I did the first time I found you. Do you remember that? Probably not. You were so injured, so bloody… I had no idea Sadiq was back. I would've kicked his furry ass out if I had known. He's always up to no good._

_ "The first time I saw you, Birdie… I thought you were dead. But I heard you breathe, shallow and faint as it was, and the awesome me took you back to my place. I put you in my newly clean bed, and called Elizaveta. I thought I might try to track some of the scents, they were so mixed. But she told me to settle my ass and stay with you. And as she left, you woke up. And you shocked both of us. You're eyes… They're beautiful, Birdie. Absolutely._

_ "And the first time I took you to the pond, you made me bleed you little asshole. I dumped your ass into it, and then you clung to me. I had to threaten your manhood to get you to let go of me. I had to teach you how to shake yourself off. And then you pestered me, without words, about finishing the cleaning. Wouldn't leave me alone until I let you. And then Arthur's friend Mint came down and asked me your name. I had gone off to… Well, who cares. But I came back and you were covered in birds. That's why you're my 'Birdie'. Good reason, huh?_

_ "But I had you for a month. An entire month, and you never spoke. I told you everything about me. Somehow you still remember it. But you don't remember me telling you, or anything but my voice and my stories. Strange, how life works. I had a bad day. I kicked your ass, and almost killed you. I felt like shit. No lie. But… I ran. Roddy had to convince me to come back. That's when you first started speaking again. Liz told me that your first word was Gilbert. Needless to say, I felt awesomer than usual. I helped you heal. You made me feel normal._

_ "And when we could communicate normally, I started to teach you to fight. You already knew how, really, but I needed to see. Your skills were rough, but you got the concept. You never asked me why I was training you, and I never felt the need to tell you. I didn't want to… Didn't want to tell you how much I feared it happening again. But I guess it did… Well, let me tell you, those cats didn't get off lightly. Whatever you did, you did well. You didn't kill them but there weren't many standing. We took care of the rest. Me and Alfred and Arthur and Francis._

_ "Then we brought you back here. You were unconscious. Scared the crap out of me, truthfully. I thought I would lose you again. I don't want to lose you, Birdie. Matthew. You're my best friend. I swear. And if you decide to up and go towards the light… I'll kick your ass. You're scaring everybody. Lizy actually just woke up and is watching me. But Mattie… Don't leave. 'Kay? 'Cause if you leave… Who knows what I'll do?_

_ "I don't know. That's for sure. Drive everybody crazy, I'm sure. Maybe go crazy myself. Not sure if I could live, losing someone close to me again. I'll tell you about Fritz one day, Matt. I will. But not right now. Because right now you gotta wake up. Because everybody is nervous. Nervous cats do not make healthy cats, kesesesesese… Wake up soon, mein Vögelchen… We need you back up and at 'em…_

_ "Wake up soon…"_

* * *

Matthew opened his eyes to cool, dusky air. He breathed in, wincing and gasping as scratches on his side pulled and ached. He turned his head to his warm side, seeing white fur.

"G-Gilbert…" he whispered, and licked his friend's head. Gilbert mumbled something and frowned, turning. "Gil… Wake up… C'mon Gil, I'm up…"

"Mmmm… Mattie… Shut the hell up." Gilbert growled, opening an eye. "M…Mattie? MATTIE! YOU'RE UP! HEY, UNAWESOME ASSHOLES SLEEPING! GET YOUR ASSES UP! MATTIE'S AWAKE!" Gilbert screamed.

"MAAATTIIIIIEEEEE!" Alfred practically flew over to hug him, stopped by Gilbert.

"Ah-ah! No! He needs to recover before you can do that!"

"B-but I-!"

"No!"

"Matthew! You're awake!" Arthur ran over.

"Mon cher Mathieu!" Francis hauled his ass to say hello as well. The cats around him mingled and cried, Gilbert staying next to him. After a while of tearful welcome backs and a few cuffs to his ears, the cats settled closer to the white tom and his golden friend.

"How was your sleep?" Gilbert asked lowly, settling down as well. Matthew laid his head next to Gilbert's.

"Mmmm… I got my memory back."

"Really? How so?" Matthew could hear the smirk in Gilbert's voice, amusement coloring his words.

"A strange little voice told me… Sounded awful lot like yours."

"Nah. Never me." Gilbert chuckled. "But I'm glad you remember."

"Of course Gil." Matthew murmured, closing his eyes. "But I'll always be your Vögelchen, won't I?"

"That, my dear Matthew, you are allowed to remember."

"I'll keep the entire memory, thank you."

"Kesesesese…."

The cats fell into a deep, comfortable sleep. Matthew had his memory back, Arthur, Francis, and Alfred had their beloved family member back, Elizaveta and Roderich had a dear friend back, and Gilbert… Well, Gilbert had his Vögelchen back. A dear little birdie who had recovered his memory, thanks to one awesome tom cat with a scarred face and a habit of denial. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Well... Rereading this... Uhm...**

**Sadiq... Yeah... He's a dick :I He managed to get everyone thinkin' he was cool... When he had attacked Matthew...**

**I thought about making Matt lose his memory again... But then decided not to.**

**Was it okay? |D**

**I am in the wrong here... I suck...**

**BUT HERE YA GO ANYWAYS~ HOPE YOU LIKED IT. EVEN IF IT WAS CONFUSING. I HOPE IT WASN'T.**


	13. Insanity 1

**Well, look at that you lucy bastards. I got both of the chapters up for you :I APPRECIATE, LOVEYS.**

**Anyway-the reason for how late these last two were:**

**School has started. I have had HW every night, and writing has not been my top priority (I spelled that wrong, huh?). I have an art-trade to do still, and I still have history HW to do.**

**Also, I had my wisdom teeth pulled out. I tried to get these last two finished because I am hell-bent on doing them in order, and I didn't want to start on any more until _Mermory_ and _Insanity_ were completed and published. They were a bit confusing, but I was trying my best to get them done.**

**So I appologize for the long wait. And getting your wisdom teeth pulled? Not. Fun. My mom keeps calling me "Alvin" because my cheeks are swollen |D At least I've been getting Peanut Butter and Chocolate shakes the past couple nights... mmmmm.**

**Rated: T**

**Word count: 4000-something. I changed a few things, so about 4060 maybe? 11 pages long, almost twelve. Proud of myself~ ENJOY**

* * *

Insanity 500TC

Matthew lay in his tree, mostly content. His spot was warm, the birds were chirping musically, he was alone... That made him a bit upset, truthfully. He had finally realized his feelings about his friend Gilbert, and now just being around the snowy-white tom made him feel nervous and skittish and awkward. The blonde tom had taken to avoiding him completely. Matt knew how much it hurt Gil, even if he refused to show it or say anything. Instead, Gilbert had begun avoiding Matthew in retaliation. Matthew felt hurt, but understood he deserved it. He just... He just needed time to think. And that's what he was doing. Although he was relaxing, his brain was running a million steps a minute.

'Okay, so. I like Gil. Elizaveta was right, I like him more than a friend. Do I like him like a mate? I... I think I do. But what if he doesn't like me like that? What then? Should I tell him? But if he says no, do I leave? Or do I stay and pretend nothing happened?'

He was startled out of his thoughts by another cat pressing up against him. At first he thought it was Gil, but then he recognized Liza's tan pelt and relaxed.

"Hey Lizy." He greeted her, giving her neck fur a quick nuzzle. She gave his cheek a quick lick as a response. For a few moments they sat in silence. Matthew was trying to think of things to say and Elizaveta was waiting. After about five minutes she looked at him.

"Mattie, why are you avoiding Gil?" The she-cat asked calmly. Matthew flinched; straight to the point, she was.

"I... Gods above, Lizy, you and Alfred were right." Matthew hung his furry head, waiting for the triumphant squeal he knew would come. Only it didn't. Elizaveta was looking away from him.

"I know, Mattie. Roderich, Alfred, Francis, and Antonio know. Hell, even Arthur knows. Not that all of the above necessarily agree with your choice of love interests, but they aren't going to stop you from being happy. Why don't you tell him?" Liza turned to look at him. Flushing, Matthew looked away.

"I don't know... I'm nervous Lizy. What if he says he doesn't like me? What do I do then? Do we go back to how things were? Do I leave to prevent awkward feelings? I just... I don't know..." Eliza was quiet.

"Mattie..." she began after a brief silence, "He's not gonna leave you. He took care you for a month when you were... Bad. You know how Gil is. Stubborn. If you try to leave, he'll make you stay. Try to tell him, Mattie. You've become his best friend. If he makes you leave because you're in love with him, I'll kick his ass for you. But if you don't tell him you won't know if he feels the same way or not. And then what? You guys have been avoiding each other for a week. It's tearing him up, but he won't show it. He's gotten in a lot more fights and yesterday he almost killed a cat. He hasn't killed in years. Gil's confused Matt, and he doesn't know why. He doesn't know why you're avoiding him so he does the only thing he thinks he can do, and that is avoid you. You need to talk to him, Mattie. He cares about you, he really does. And you need to stop being a pussy and confront him. Slam him against the wall and-"

Elizaveta began to tell Matthew all the things he could do to Gilbert. Half-listening, Matthew blushed at some of the things she said. But his mind was turning in circles. Elizaveta was right. He needed to talk to Gil. He needed to get home and to his den. He needed to find Gilbert and explain why he'd been avoiding him. He needed to tell Gilbert how he felt.

"-and then he'll put his tongue in your-"

"E-e-Elizaveta!" Matthew exclaimed, pinning his ears in embarrassment. She blinked at him, looking amused. "Th-th-th-that's... Gahh! Mental images, Lizzy! MENTAL! IMAGES!" Matthew shook his head, and then covered his eyes with his paws.

"You know you like them. And you want them to become reality. And if you don't want to bottom, you could always put your-"

"LIZZY! I AM LEAVING NOW!" With an embarrassed hiss, Matthew fled his spot, head filled with images of him and Gilbert... Doing things.

-XLine break here-

When Gilbert returned from another day of being upset and fighting everybody he could, he saw Matthew asleep in their shared bed. Lately Matthew had been sleeping elsewhere. The white tom had missed the comforting warmth of his friend, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive Matthew for avoiding him. He was about to walk forward when a tan tail stopped him. He looked over and saw Elizaveta staring calmly at him. She motion with her head for him to follow her. Gil debated on just going to bed anyway, but one look at Elizaveta told him that wasn't going to happen. With a sigh and a look back at what could be his comfortable sleeping arrangements, he turned and followed.

They walked for a while before Elizaveta stopped them next to a tree. Gilbert looked around, recognizing it.

"Why are we at Birdie's tree?" Gilbert asked. Elizaveta looked up at the tree.

"I talked to him today." Gilbert stiffened, and looked away. So his best friend wouldn't speak to him, but would talk to the crazy she-cat with a love for creeping on them when they were relaxing. Perfect. He knew where Birdie's loyalties were now. "He's... Worried, Gil. I won't tell you about what, but he's worried. And he... Well, he... Gods above, how do I put this...?" Elizaveta sighed, and then brightened. "He wants to talk to you. He told me about what, cause I'm a freaking perfect matchmaker like that, but he wants to talk to you about it. And if I were you, I'd listen quick. I heard that Carlos has gotten restless lately. Mattie won't be single forever, waiting for you to make your move. Somebody has a good chance of sweeping up that adorable tom of yours off his fluffy little feet." and then she left, tail high in the air like she'd accomplished something huge. Gilbert didn't know why, but suddenly he was worried about leaving Birdie alone.

Carlos was a large tom-cat from Cuba. He had brown eyes, and a short tail. His fur stuck together in a lot of places, even when he was clean. Matthew considered him a friend, but it seemed Carlos wanted more sometimes. Carlos was stronger than Matthew, too. Not by much but he was.

Confused and anxious to return, Gilbert turned and raced back to his shared den.

* * *

Matthew woke up when a body lay down next to him. He thought nothing of it, since he knew instinctively it was Gilbert. Somehow he always knew when it was Gilbert next to him. Matthew's heart began beating faster, and he tried to keep his breathing even. Gilbert began talking, and Matthew fought to keep his 'sleep' as his friend put his large white head on his back.

"Carlos can't have you, Birdie. You're mine. All mine. Nobody else can have you but me. I found you. Finders keepers, Ja? Besides, I don't want to give you up. You've gotten far too close to me for me to just give you up." He heard Gilbert say. The cat's throat rumbled against his back, and he almost began to purr at the feeling. Then he realized what Gilbert had said.

"D-does that m-mean he loves me?" Matthew thought. He could feel Gilbert's steady breathing on his back, the elder having fallen asleep within seconds of speaking. Matt opened his eyes and gazed into the night. As hard as he tried to stay awake, he hadn't shared the bed with Gilbert in a week and he was so comfortable. Eventually, his eyes closed of their own accord and he fell asleep, curled up against his... friend.

-Xline break here-

When Gilbert woke up, he was on Matthew. Matthew was laying on his back, and Gilbert was lying on top of him, his face buried in the burnt-gold fur. It was a bit awkward. They'd woken up... Intimately... Before, but it had been a week since they had last slept by each other. It was a little relieving to wake up like this, but he wasn't sure how his Birdie would react. Carefully, he got off the still-sleeping Matthew. Paws reached out of their own accord and pulled him back down. Matthew-still asleep, it seemed-had pulled Gilbert back into him. The white tom was now suffocating in the thick neck fur. He only shifted his head enough to breathe. When he could, he curled his body around Matthew, welcoming the warmth in the chilly morning.

Matthew, feigning sleep, felt Gilbert relax against him. He had to hold in a purr. Comfortable and warm he fell back asleep.

* * *

A few days passed in relative easiness. Things were still a bit awkward as one tried to think of how to explain his feelings and the other tried to sort out his feelings. They slept together, but it was weird for them to talk. And so they would eat, sleep, and be silent. They were forced to talk again when Something Unthinkable happened.

Carlos asked Matthew of he'd be his mate. Matthew had been surprised. He knew Carlos was lonely, everybody did. However he'd thought Carlos would ask someone else. The Cuban cat often mistook Matthew for his brother Alfred. In fact, that was how Carlos had inadvertently asked him...

"Oi! Alfred, you stupid cochino! What have I told you about coming around here?!" Carlos saw Matthew from the corner of his eye and immediately thought it was the older brother. Matthew scurried away, backing him self against a wall quickly as the angry long-furred car approached him.

"N-n-no C-Carlos! It's m-me, M-m-mat-th-thew!" he stammered.

"Liar!" spat Carlos, " Matthew looks nothing like you Alfred!"

"Exactly! I look nothing like Alfred! Therefore, I am Matthew and not Alfred!" the blonde cat cried in exasperation. Honestly, his friend was such a dumbass!

Carlos finally recognized Matthew, blinking in surprise. "So you are Matthew. Sorry."

"It's okay. I know you find it difficult to recognize me. You'll get it one day though." Matthew had smiled reassuringly, always trying to help his friends. Carlos seemed to be thinking about something, and so a short silence befell them. Then Carlos said something that had Matthew's heart pounding and his brain short-circuiting.

"I think I would remember better if you were my mate."

Matthew had muttered something about that being interesting and fled home. Gilbert had returned a bit before him, and was washing himself after his latest battle. When he saw Matthew running like he was being chased by a pack of junkyard dogs he leaped up, ready to help. He caught Matthew and made the cat tell him what was wrong. While Matthew spoke, Gilbert had him lay down so the albino could groom his friend in reassurance, certain nothing could be too bad. He noticed that Matthew relaxed a lot as he washed his friend, and smiled inwardly when the smaller cat began to purr. Matthew didn't purr for just any cat. Gilbert was one of the few that could. But when Matthew told Gilbert what Carlos had said Gilbert stopped in shock. Matthew turned curiously.

"He told you _what_?" Gilbert tried not to growl.

"He said that he would remember me better if we were mates." Matthew replied, wondering why his friend was suddenly so angry. Gilbert glared at the trees before them. Elizaveta, that little minx, had been right. Carlos did have his eye on Matthew.

"Huh. Too bad you're already taken then." Was the first thing Gilbert could make come out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, his heart beating fast again. This time in a hopeful way.

"Well, you're mine. Duh." Gilbert said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and resumed washing his friend.

"Your what?"

"My... You know..." Gilbert stopped again and turned away, looking embaresed.

"Best friend? Yeah everybody already knows that." Matthew rolled his eyes and began to sit up. Gilbert pulled him back down.

"Hey! Stay here dammit! I'm not done washing you yet! And you know how often I wash others!" Gilbert growled. Matthew blushed under his fur and giggled.

"You told me once you'd never wash any other cat unless it was me needing a pick-me-up or your mate. And then you said you were too awesome for a mate, and if you ever found one they'd have to be more awesome than me so you could stand them. Well, I'm not in need of a pick-me-up so... Are you trying to say that I'm your mate?" Matthew asked teasingly. Gilbert was intent on not looking at Matthew so he paused only to say "yes." before he continued washing he smaller tom.

"And what if I said no?"

"I'd say too damn bad because nobody else gets to have my Birdie. You're mine. My best friend, my cuddle-bird, and my mate. I found you so I get to keep you. Ergo you are mine in any and every sense of the word." Gilbert growled in reply.

"Well then... I accept... As long as you tell Elizaveta."

"Tell me what?" the she-cat popped her head out from around the corner, and then the rest of her body followed. Matthew gave Gilbert a smug look. Gilbert gave him the equivalent of the bird with a frown.

"Well if you tell Lizy sure... But if not, you'll have to deal with that problem yourself." Matthew shrugged and said innocently.

"You son of a-"

"Tell me what?" Elizaveta asked again.

"Me and Birdie are mates." Gilbert spat at her and tightened his grip on Matthew. Matthew snuggled closer in reply with a purr. He'd wanted to do this for so long now...

"YES!" Elizaveta shrieked, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it! I told you assholes, well, asshole. Mattie's more like a butthead. Still! I totally told you! I called it! I am matchmaker extraordinaire! Hell yeah! Alfred totally owes me fish for a month!"

"This place is insane..." Matthew sighed as he curled up against Gilbert.

"Mmmm... But it's a good insane..."

"Whatever floats your boat, hoser..."

-xLine break-

Carlos wasn't finished though. He began to stalk the couple, making notes of when Matthew and Gilbert were alone. When they were most vonerable. At last, he was prepared. He went after the one who had screwed up his plans...

-xLine break-

Matthew and Gilbert separated with a nuzzle. Matthew was going to visit his family who resided in Ludwig's part of the city. Gilbert licked the smaller cat's head in a sudden burst of affection. Matthew purred and returned the gesture. Then he turned and left with a wave of his fluffy tail. Gilbert watched him go lovingly.

Then the albino turned around and began walking the other way. His own tail was high in the air, and he was so busy thinking about how to surprise his mate-that thought never stopped sending a shiver through his spine, even though they hadn't done anything yet-when he returned from the visit. He never heard the large, heavy paw steps until they hit him. And then he let out the most ferocious yowl the city had ever heard.

He struggled as much as he could. All the old tricks he remembered he used. Carlos, though, had use the element of surprise and was a lot heavier than the lithe cat he was pinning down. Angry, Gilbert sunk his fangs into Carlos's leg. Carlos let go, and Gilbert slipped out from the grasp. Before he could attack, Carlos was baring down on him again.

"This is what you get for taking my mate!" the brown cat hissed. Gilbert took the blows, waiting for the right time to retaliate.

"Birdie isn't yours, you fat ant-muncher! I found him, and I took care of him, so he's mine!" Gilbert snaked up a paw and slashed at Carlos's face. Blood dripped down from a slashed cheek.

"Possession isn't the same as love!"

"Like you're one to say that! You just want Birdie 'cause you're lonely! I do love him, otherwise I would've kicked him out on his sexy, skinny ass a while ago!" Gil weaved away from Carlos. He was about to attack the Cuban tom when a flash of gold running like hell crashed into the larger brown male. Matthew looked like one pissed angel cat. His ears were flat back against his fluffy head, and his eyes were narrowed to the point where Gil was wondering how he could see. His tail was swishing so fast it looked like he was about to take off.

"Carlos," and damn! Was that voice not one of a demon, "What the HELL do you think you're doing to my mate?"

-sexy line break-

Matthew had left Gilbert with a smile. He had, however, seen a dark brown pelt pass by him in the shadows. Fury rolled off the cat in waves, and Matthew paused in confusion. Why was the cat so angry? He had turned to look, but the brown cat was already gone. Matthew had gotten about a third of the way to Ludwig's when he heard Gilbert's yowl. Without even thinking about it, he turned and raced back the way he'd come. He had a bad feeling that if he didn't get there soon there would be nothing for him to go home to.

He soon saw Carlos, attacking Gilbert without remorse. Fresh rage washed through him, igniting his nerves and pumping adrenaline through his veins. He tackled Carlos and was certain he heard something pop, but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Carlos," he struggled to contain his anger and not rip the tom in front of him a new one, "what the HELL do you think you're doing to my mate?"

* * *

This was not how Carlos had imagined his day going. In his mind it had gone more along the lines of him attacking, quite possibly killing, Gilbert. Then he would blame it on another cat, find Matthew and break the news, comfort the cute tom, and vwala! He had a mate, and the enemy was out of the picture. Perfect!

Unfortunately, his plan was failing. Gilbert had screamed, Matthew had come back, and now Carlos was in the wrong. God, he sucked it seemed. Matt was bristling at him, and for once he KNEW it was Matt and not Alfred. Alfred was far more volatile and yet predictable. The way Matthew was calming himself and looking after Gilbert... This was not how a cat protecting their mate would act. Not in his home town, at least. Something was up. He knew it. Matthew was way too calm, and Gilbert was scolding him for coming back.

"D-don't ignore me!" Carlos demanded, "He doesn't love you Matthew! He's just using you! He doesn't actually care!"

Matthew turned to face Carlos, and Gilbert began to back away. There was a strange light in his eyes, giving them an almost red-violet tint. His bristling fur made him look three times his normal size and his lips were pulled back in a fearsome snarl. And there was Carlos's second mistake for the day.

"How. Dare. You." Matthew growled.

Carlos backed up as Matthew approached. Gilbert sat up to watch, ears pricked in awe. The Cuban tom looked around for escape, but there was a huge, angry Matthew blocking his every way out.

"How _dare_ you?!" The blonde cat growled again, "He _took care_ of me when I couldn't care for myself! Long before you showed up! He kept me alive! Gilbert hunted for me, and bathed me, and stood up for me! When nobody else would, and when I couldn't, he did! And then when I remembered, and when Sadiq sent his goonies after me, where were you? Not with me! Stuffing your face full of that human garbage! Ice cream! When everybody knows that real maple syrup is much better!

"THEN, oh ho, THEN you have the nerve to say he doesn't care? Oh, no, Carlos! He does care! He cares more than any cat I've ever known! Don't you DARE try to tell me again that Gilbert doesn't care! Because he does! And to say he doesn't love me? What do you know of love, you dirty _cabron!_" Carlos's eyes widened at the use of the Spanish swear. Where had Matthew learned…? Oh, yeah. Carlos had taught him.

Damn.

"You know nothing of love! All you know is a longing to get laid! That is _not_ love, Carlos! He is definatley not using me, either! He could have for so long, and I would gladly have let him! I owe him my life and my sanity! He gives me the most freedom any cat ever has, and so I don't like to leave him! Why would you say he's using me? Do you even know what you're talking about? Or are you just speaking out of your ass?" Matthew continued to rant, never even having to raise a paw. Gilbert watched in amassment as Carlos cowered more and more into the wall. Angry Birdie was… Kinda sexy. Gil figured he should stop the cat before he went to far.

And then Birdie really attacked. He leaped upon Carlos with claws out and teeth bared, scratching and biting. Carlos tried to fight back but was no match for the enraged tom. Gilbert had taught Matthew well, Gil noted to himself. He was fast on his feet and agile, never staying in one spot for too long and taking any open shot he could without actually killing Carlos. Very, very skilled. Just like Gilbert. The white tom felt a flush of pride in his chest as he watched Matthew succumb to insanity and beat the living shit out of Carlos. _'That's my Birdie.'_ He thought.

* * *

Later on, Matthew curled up next to Gilbert.

"I'm sorry Gil. He just…. He angered me so much. I didn't even know what I was doing until you pulled me off him."

"It's no problem, liebling. Showed him who's boss, you did. I am proud of you. You have no idea how sexy you were, doing that." Gilbert replied, licking his mate's ear. Matthew responded with a purr, curling closer to Gilbert. Gilbert slung an arm over the smaller tom, and nuzzled his thick neck fur.

"Yeah well… He didn't know what he was talking about. He was just talking out of his ass about things he didn't understand, and that… Well, that pisses me off more than just about anything." Matthew chuckled, blushing. Gilbert smiled.

"Nnn. I noticed. How many times have you gone off on a rant like that? It didn't seem to be the first time. Alfred told me that you used to make him cry by doing that."

"Alfred's just a wuss. He would call me weak when we were younger, and then I'd tell him off, and he'd go pouting off to Arthur and Francis about how mean I was being." Matthew rolled his eyes. Gilbert chuckled now. He could definitely see Alfred doing that.

"Well… I must say… You're insane side is incredibly hot. But I'd rather not see it for a while. I prefer my Vögelchen the way he is. Calm, sweet, and so loveable." Gilbert purred, standing up. Matthew watched him, curious, as Gilbert ran his head along his mate's body. "You know, we haven't exactly… Sealed the deal yet, Birdie…" he smirked. Matthew gasped softly, and then pushed back against his white tom.

"Really? We're going to have to fix that then, won't we?" He purred.

Needless to say, Elizaveta was happy that night. Gilbert found out that if anybody ever attacked him, Matthew would go insane to protect him which was quite sweet. And Matthew and Gilbert officially became mates.

Every cat in a 20-foot radius tried to brain-bleach their minds.


	14. Misfortune 1

**Words: 793**

**Ok, just FYI, everytime you see the title and '500TC' it means I wrote it on my iPod. Like this one, since it says "Misfortune 500TC" you can assume correctly that it was done on my iPod.**

**I rather liked this one. Got it done quick. Went exactly how I wanted it to. Thank god.**

**Rated: K+/T due to innuendo at the end |D Other than the last innuendo, it's fairly clean.**

**Did you guys like this one? I'll write more in this AU if you did. Which AU have you liked most so far? Tell me, and I'll write another 500TC in that universe.**

* * *

Misfortune 500TC

It was always Matthew. Or, at least, it seemed that way. It was always Matthew to get bullied, or pushed around, or stolen from. It was always Matthew to be mistaken for Alfred, and shoved into a dumpster because of it. It was always Matthew who suffered for his brother in silence, claiming nothing was wrong when he would come home caked in grime and covered in bruises. And, of course, they believed him.

After all. It wasn't Alfred, the glorious D-average child prodigy. No, it was just first-born, straight A, invisible child Matthew. Who really cared? Matthew was simply a backup. Useless, only good if something went wrong with Alfred. He had been told it his whole life, _"Now Matthew, be sure to watch your brother. You never know when you might need to act like him." _Which was, insert sarcasm here, SURPRISE. Never.

And then Gilbert dropped into Matthew's dull life. Literally. Gilbert was an assassin who carried around a yellow bird, who had been hired to kill Alfred. Matthew had, instead of freaking out, intervened calmly. As was his duty, he claimed he was Alfred. The other three assassins seemed fine with that. His _family_seemed fine with that.

But Gilbert's bird wasn't, having left Gilbert's head for Matthew's. And neither was Gilbert.

"Vat ze heil are you talking about?" he had snapped as he glared at his bird, "Litzen here, cutie. Jou look noting like dat aszhole. Zo zhut yore trap, and let me do mein job."

And Matthew, in surprise, almost had. At the last moment, though, he tackled Gilbert away from his brother. The disrupted bird chirped in annoyance.

"No. Sorry. Even if he is an asshole, he's still my little brother. Maybe next time." Matthew had said rather cheekily. One of the other assassins, annoyed, decided to take down Matthew since Alfred had fled the room. He threw a poisoned dart Matthew and hit him square in the back. Gilbert had pulled a dart and thrown it into the man's throat, killing him. The other two assassins fled, under attack from the yellow avian. Matthew was rolled off of the albino.

"Hey, cutie." The accent was faked...? "Listen to me. Don't close your eyes. Don't. You have a 67% chance of dying if you do."

"Why not just make it an even 70?" Matthew groaned, struggling to keep his eyes open. The albino assassin chuckled.

"I like you kid. The name's Gilbert."

"Matthew."

"I know."

"Well, thank god. At least someone does. Somebody knows I'm not 'Alfred #2'."

"Zhey seriously call you zhat?"

"Indeed."

Matthew winced as a sharp pain entered his side and hissed.

"Zorry Birdie. Only way to take out the poison."

"I see."

"No ya don't. You're lookin' at the Awesome Me."

"...Why are you saving me?" Matthew asked after a moment of silence.

"You weren't my target. And you're pretty cute. And my bird seemed ta like ya. Therefore you must be a good guy."

"Why does your accent keep changing?"

"Because I am awesome. Zat ees vhy."

"I see."

After a few more moments, the strange albino finished.

"Okay Birdie. You're safe."

"Why'd ya call me Birdie?" Matthew asked.

"I already told you, kid. My bird seems ta' like you. And you can close your eyes and sleep now."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks..."

"No problem. Just remember you owe me your life."

And so somehow, Gilbert had escaped. Fully expecting Matthew to be dead, his family turned up with a coffin maker. Instead of showing happiness at their first-born's aliveness, they simply told themselves Matthew could now be used more than once. The next day Gilbert returned, all cleaned up, and claiming Matthew. Matthew's family refused, and Gilbert told them he was to thank for their son's life. The family told Gilbert h had tried to kill the younger and therefore it was an uneven trade. Matthew, injured as he was, sat through the entire meeting. Gilbert always seemed to be watching him.

Gilbert got himself hired on to protect Alfred. However since the family never told him /which/ Alfred to protect (they still called Matthew 'Alfred #2') Gilbert hung around Matthew.

Years passed and Matthew repaid his debt in a way that alerted his family to the fact he didn't like woman. Gilbert claimed that the debt was ended yet, and Matthew was fine with that. All his misfortune faded away when Gilbert was around.


	15. Smile 1

**Words: 501**

**Rated: K+/T (for the "lovers or friends with benefits" part :p)**

**~~Well, well, well. Check it yo, another one for ya'alls~ I hope you like it. I'm trying my best to catch up. I think I have about 16 or 17 to do xD Along with the upcoming ones. They'll all be short so I can catch up, but I hope that you like them and come back to reread them. I have decided that at chapter 25, I will take a break and answer my reviews. So if you have any questions or comments, I hope you don't mind the wait. I'll get these up as fast as I can and then answer your Qs. So ever 25 words I'll do a "Artist Notes" thing or whatevs XP**

**I hope you like this one. It seemed pretty simple to me~ Came out exactly how I'd hoped it would xD**

* * *

Smile 500TC

Gilbert was crying. It seemed to happen a lot these days. At least, to Matthew it did. He paid as close attention to his friend as he could. Although he didn't know the exact reason for his tears, he knew that they were real and that smile Gilbert would put on around everyone else was fake.

It was early in the morning. Alfred was out. His parents were out. Gilbert was upstairs, asleep in his bed. They weren't lovers or friends with benefits. They were just really comfortable with each other. Matthew mouthed off around Gilbert, and Gilbert calmed down around Matthew. So it was with a tired happiness that Matthew woke up at six in the morning to surprise his slumbering friend.

Once downstairs, he turned on as minimal lights as he could. He slipped on his apron, turned on the stove, and got out the ingredients he would need. He put the TV on Gilbert's favorite channel, where they were having a movie marathon of Gil's favorites coincidentally, and turned the volume really low so as not to wake the albino. Taking his time, he made his cheer-up gift. When it was done he stuck the finished food under a heater to keep it warm and sat down on the couch, tired. Before Matthew knew it he was asleep.

* * *

Gilbert woke up to the smell of something delicious. Not only was it delicious, but it was something only made for him. The bed was cold, to Gilbert's semi surprise. Well, if it was what he thought it was he wouldn't be. Yawning, the tall young man got up and made his way downstairs.

He saw a familiar head peaking out from the couch, and couldn't help but grin. Matthew was just too cute sometimes. Moving into he kitchen, he saw what he had expected. Wurst and pancakes, waiting for him. Turning back he noticed that the TV was playing his favorite movie. With the first genuine smile he'd had in days, Gilbert next to the sleeping Matthew. He gently pushed the boy's bangs back and placed a light kiss on his head. Matthew squirmed.

"Mmnn... Gil?" he muttered, opening sleepy eyes. Gilbert ruffled his hair with a happy smile.

"Shh, Birdie. Just go back to sleep," Gil replied softly, "Thank you for this. You're awesome, mein liebe."

"Nnnn... Don't cry Gil... It's not you." Matthew yawned as he turned over, holding onto one of Gilbert's hands. "Just to see you smile... I'd do anything... That you wanted me to..." he muttered before he fell asleep again.

Gilbert had his breakfast and then picked Matthew up so he could lay down beneath the blonde. It didn't matter to him, what had made him so sad. He could barely remember now anyway. All that really mattered was this slim blonde, always ready to pick him up from his low points and turn his frown upside down.

"Thank you Mattie." Gilbert turned off the TV. Matthew sighed into his neck.

"Anything..."


	16. Silence 1

**Wors: 300**

**Rated: K (Little fluff piece 3)**

**Notes: Look at that, you lucky hoes! Two small chaps in one night! Working my way back up to where I should be~ More AN at the bottom.**

* * *

Silence 500TC

He was the quiet one in the class. Invisible. The one nobody noticed. Poster child, it would seem, for the saying 'It's always the quiet ones'.

And, really, if you didn't know him better he was.

Rumors flew about him. He killed somebody. He did drugs. He was a prostitute. He was abused. He was in a gang. He worked for the government. He dyed his hair. He was a serial killer. There were many.

But it wasn't until an inquisitive little more-invisible-than-him began to talk to him that Gilbert revealed the reason for his silence.

He understood English, but he couldn't speak it. Matthew had taken a year of German, so he understood a bit of it. Slowly, they were able to teach Gilbert how to speak English and a bit of French. Then he became everybody's friend.

He was tough, smart, a delinquent. He was naturally albino, and he worked out. His grandfather had been a Nazi, but regretted it. His younger brother was taller than him, but they were in the same grade because of Gilbert's horrible English skills. He was part of the Bad Friends Trio, along with Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. They were also called the Bad Touch Trio or the FAG trio. He was frenemies with Elizaveta, and cousins with her boyfriend Roderich. But there was only one person he considered his best friend.

A shy, inquisitive little blonde who went by the name of Matthew Williams, who had helped him learn English when everyone else avoided him. So it was no surprise to anyone when those best friends became so much more together. And no matter what, Gilbert refused to be silent unless Matthew asked him to. For the one who had taught him to speak, he would stop and listen.

* * *

**I was going to make Mattie the silent one, but that's so overused, don't you think? So it became Gil.**

**Also: What's your favorite universe that I've done so far? Tell me, so I can try to write more of these in your favorite universe! 3 Plus, you know... I'm a sucker for reviewers 3**


	17. Questioning 1

**Words: 180**

**Expect very, very, very short chapters. Like, 100. Trying to do these quickly to catch up. I appologize.**

* * *

Questioning 500TC

"Favorite food?"

Pancakes with maple syrup.

"Favorite nation?"

Canada.

"Favorite color?"

Red.

Thirty-two questions. My soul mate? An albino with an 'awesome' ego.

What?

* * *

"Favorite food?"

Wurst.

"Favorite nation?"

Prussia. Yes, it is an ex nation. No, I do not care. It is still my favorite, and Russia and Germany can suck my-

"Favorite color?"

Black. What's with all this-

Thirty two questions later, and it was a major moment. Soul mate? Blonde Canadian who was constantly overlooked, or thought to be his brother.

What.

The.

Hell?!

* * *

"H-hi I'm Matthew."

"Gilbert the awesome."

"Would you like a seat? I'll be your server for tonight."

"Ja. Zhat vould be awesome."

"Would you like a drink?"

"Ja. German beer."

"Anything to eat?"

"What do you recommend?"

"The pancakes definitely."

"Zhen I vill have these pancakes."

"Excellent."

...

"Would you like any syrup?"

"Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"Would you stop the insistent questioning and ask me what you want to already?"

"..."

"Please?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Smiles exchanged. One nervous, one self confident.

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

**Once again, which of my AUs is your favorite? Tell me, so I can write it more~**


	18. Blood 1

**Words: 54**

**Told you they'd be less than 100...**

* * *

Blood500TC

"Gilbert..."

"Yes, my awesome dear?"

"You're getting your blood all over my clean carpet."

"I am giving your lousy carpet personality."

"yeah. The personality of something that's witnessed a murder."

"It's the blood of awesome personified, Mattie darling. These things happen."

"You're cleaning up your awesome blood off my murderer's carpet."

"Yes dear..."


	19. Rainbow 1

**Words: 90**

**I liked this one, short as it is~**

* * *

Rainbow 500TC

Matthew sometimes regretted taking Gilbert out in public. Especially in Sweden. _Especially_ when he had unthinkingly bought Gilbert _Skittles_to state the elder. He should have realized something was up when Gilbert went silent and had started smiling. Matthew had been too preoccupied with being relieved that Gilbert was being quiet to think about why he might be quiet.

"Ahahahahahahaa! Schmecken Sie den Regenbogen, Wichser! Kesesese!" Gilbert screamed, throwing skittles at random couples-hetero and homo-that walked past him. Matthew buried his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

**Translation**

**Schmecken Sie den Regenbogen, Wichser! - Taste the rainbow, fucker! {German}**


	20. Gray 1

**Words: 182**

**Hmm... lol. Flaccid :3**

**Yes. Prussia sings to Canada. Deal vith eet. 3**

* * *

Gray 500 TC

Canada sometimes scared Prussia. Every once in a while, when the albino nation would go to visit his friend, he would see the most disturbing sight.

Canada would be lying somewhere, generally face down, and be completely still. His skin would be so ashen, it had turned gray. Prussia knew that this was caused by the sometimes very-harsh winters the blonde nation had. It still-not that he'd ever admit it-scared him. to see his good friend lying there, still as death. And when you touched him he was as cold as ice. Even worse, to Prussia at least, turn him over and those expressive purple eyes were gone. Instead they were dull and gray, just like Matthew's skin.

Every time Gilbert found him like this, he would immediately take some blankets from the linen closet. He'd wrap the nation in them, and carry the flaccid man up to his red and white room. Then Prussia would place Canada on the bed, and sing lullabies to the nation until he quit shaking and color returned to his skin and eyes.


	21. Fortitude 1

**Words: 437**

**Rated: T**

**This one was... Interesting... I got a sudden urge to write it after looking up the definition of 'Fortitude'. I thought "Why not have Gil almost die and Matt be all brave and faithful and shtuff?" and so... Fortitude was born 3**

* * *

Fortitude 500TC

"Gilbert, no please! Don't do this to me! NO! GILBERT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Matthew screamed as crimson eyes closed. They dulled, growing blank as they shut. Matthew held onto his friend tightly. "Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt! Don't you dare die on me! I haven't... I haven't even told you I love you..."

* * *

"He's still in there?"

"Yeah. He hasn't left."

"Poor lad. His best friend is in a coma with no sign of waking up."

"If Matt stays like that, we might have to put him under surveillance as well. We might as well get a bed ready for him at the rate he's going."

"Alfred..."

"I know, Arthur. But Matt... He never got the chance to tell him but Matt loves Gil. And he's told coma-boy do many times... I'm afraid for him, Iggy. If Gil doesn't wake up, Matt won't live much longer. As much as I love him, him being my only brother and all, I won't be able to help him. I need to be his hero, and I just /don't know how/!"

"I'll take Matt to get food. You speak to that obnoxious kraut."

* * *

_"Listen here and listen close, you pale asshole. My brother is worrying himself sick over you. It's been three months and you're looking healthier than him. If you die, I will kick your ass so hard you feel it in the next realm. Mattie's... He's killing himself over you, Gil... You need to wake up. You need to! I can't lose my only brother, Gil. You understand. You don't want to lose Ludwig. So please... Wake your pale ass up when my either comes back in five minutes from a lunch of... God, he's eating hamburgers. HOSPITAL hamburgers... If that doesn't tell you something is wrong, nothing will. Please Gil. Please wake up."_

* * *

"Gil? Can you hear me? I... I hope you can. I just wanted to say I miss talking to you. It's not the same seeing you do still. I want to see you active Gil. I don't like seeing you looking more like a corpse than you normally do. I really miss you. I don't know what Alfred did, but... I..." Matthew sighed. He had told Gilbert he loved him every single day since he went into the coma. He never got a reply, but showed fortitude in doing it anyway. "I love you Gilbert. I do."

Matthew didn't notice he was crying until a feather-light touch wiped away his tears. He opened his violet eyes in shock, staring down at his friend.

"Hey, Vögelchen... I... Ich liebe diech auch."

* * *

**Translation2**

**Vögelchen-Birdie{German**

**Ich liebe diech auch-I love you too{German**


	22. Vacation 1

**Words: 580**

**Rated: T**

**Oh yes. I went there. I saw "vacation", thought about it, and this is what came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Canada, Prussia, Matthew Williams, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Paul, Carl, or Llamas with hats.**

**Unfortunatley.**

* * *

Vacation 500TC

Matthew looked at Gilbert, exhausted.

"Gilbert! What have you done?! We were supposed to be on vacation!" he cried, putting his head in his hands. Gilbert laughed back at him.

"I don't know about you but I am having a wonderful time!" Gilbert cackled.

"You toppled Cuba's government, Gilbert!" Matthew looked up between his fingers.

Gilbert looked strangely like Alfred as he struck a heroic pose. "The people have spoken! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!"

"Gil, you threw the resistance leader into a giant FAN."

"He was a traitor and a scoundrel!"

"He was trying to stop you from throwing other people into a giant fan." Matthew rubbed his temples. He was getting far too used to this. With a strange 'boing!' sound, the outline of a foot briefly appeared from Gilbert's stomach. It didn't phase either nation, though Gilbert looked amusingly surprised.

"Woah! That was a foot! I appear to have swallowed an entire person!" The albino exclaimed.

"Gil," the blonde sighed, " That was the hotel bartender."

"Well! That explains why my beer is taking so long to get here!"

"It was horrifying." Matt deadpanned. "Your mouth unhinged like a snake."

"Damn! That sounds pretty awesome! Kesesese!"

"I can't go anywhere with you, Gilbert." Matthew moaned. Gilbert put on a hurt face.

"Wow, Birdie. That hurt my feelings. Now we're both in the wrong."

"I wanna go home. We're leaving." Matthew declared. Gilbert remained looking amused.

"In that case. I should warn you that all our bags are filled with orphan meat."

"W-" No. Matthew couldn't have heard him right. "What."

"Well, I'm building a meat Gilbird and not just any meat will do. I also took some of Lady Gaga's meat dress."

"You know what? Forget it. I'm not even shocked anymore." Canada sighed yet again. Prussia looked almost disappointed, if not for he cocky grin on his face.

"Aww, c'mon Birdie! That's no fun!"

"This has become the norm for you Gil."

"I'll have to try harder next time!" Gilbert cackled.

"Please don't."

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge."

"Giilbeeerrt!"

"It's too late now... You." Gilbert paused. Matthew eyed him suspiciously.

"You?"

"I totally don't remember your real name!"

"We've known each other for three decades Gil!" Matthew cried once again, exasperated.

"And what an impression you've made." Well, the ex-nation's little 'homicidal maniac' moments were becoming fewer... Now they were only two or three times a week instead of every other day.

"My name is Matthew."

"What?" Gilbert looked honestly surprised.

"I said, my name is Matthew."

"Oh..." Gilbert paused. "I thought you were a woman."

"What? Why would you think that?" Matthew asked in surprise.

"Mostly your hair and body. Are you sure?" Gilbert peered at him, trying to convince them both that Matt was kidding and was really a woman. Then Gil wouldn't deny that he'd been having strange urges around Matt, and was completely straight.

"Yes I'm sure!" Matthew had a penis and no boobs, thank you very much egotistical, narcissistic Prussian! Well. There went Gilbert's hopes of being straight. Out the window, onto the ground, shattering into a million pieces... Damn.

"Well. In that case, I have some photos to... Delete off my laptop." Or save to a password protected file under a secret, inconspicuous name. Like 'Birdie Pics'. Yeah, that sounded good. Gil left to do that, and Matthew looked at the wreckage around him.

Good Lord. What a... Terrible? Horrible? Amazing? Amusing? ...Interesting… Vacation this had been.

* * *

**Yes. I went so far as to look up the script for Llamas With Hats 3 3**

**FYI, I have been told that somebody likes my Nekotalia stories. I will be doing my best to find inspiration for them 3**


	23. Mother Nature 1

**Words: 557**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: I love this one. So fluffy. And sweet. And I got to include my favorite choir song~ Seriously. I love 'Oh Danny Boy'. It's funny cause in choir today we finished 'Skip To My Lou' (almost as bad as 'Have You Seen The Baby?' ugh. -shudder-) the teacher said "Okay, now let's get ouuuut..." and I said "DANNY BOY! DANNY BOY!" And then she smiled and said "Get out Danny Boy." and I went "YES!" In a really deep voice. I made my friend and the other girl next to me laugh.**

**Plus, I plan on doing a bit of Gangnam Style during our 'Let Everything That Hath Breath" as well as some fist pumping. I LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**

**Also, I personally adore this AU. I just remembered how freaking adorable it is. So, Nekotalia and Halfie/Guardian I will try to write moer |D**

* * *

Mother Nature 500TC

Matthew stroked silver strands. Just looking at them, they appeared frozen. When the other male moved, it was like watching ice melt. His Guardian had no idea Matthew was rubbing his head. All the other man knew was that he was sick and whatever was going on with his hair felt delicious.

"Gilbert, you need to sleep." Matthew said softly. Gilbert simply grunted.

"Don' wanna slee'." the albino protested. Matthew chuckled and quit running his fingers through Gilbert's hair.

"You need to so you can get better." Contrary to what people normally thought, even Angels could get sick. Gilbert was a prime example, the fever hitting him harder than one would think due to his immune system and the fact he'd had nothing but beer for the past three weeks. Mattie didn't know why, and was a bit upset. Gil loved his pancakes.

"Nnnn... Sin' t' me..." Gilbert groaned. He turned his head to press his face into the blonde's lap. Matthew chuckled.

"What do you want me to sing?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Mmm... That song that Molly taught you." Molly was the High Irish Angel. Molly was actually a man, half-mad, and High Angel Arthur's older brother. One of them at least. When the pair had left to learn how to handle Matthew's AD powers, Molly had been their teacher. He had taught Matthew some songs in their off time, Irish songs of course. One that both Gilbert and Matthew had enjoyed was one he called 'Danny Boy'. Matthew did pretty well at it, he thought. Though Gilbert sang like a canary, Matthew sang more like a nightingale. Gilbert loved listening to Matthew sing.

"Ok... But you have to sleep when I'm done, okay?" The blonde Halfie poked his friend's head.

"Nmnmnnmm... Just sin' 'attie."

"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling.  
From glen to glen, and down he mountainside.  
The summer's gone, and all the roses falling.  
It's you, it's you must go and I must bide." Matt could already feel Gilbert relaxing and drifting off.  
"But come ye back, when summers in the meadow.  
Or when the valley's white with snow.  
And I'll be here, in sunshine or in shadow.  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so."

Gilbert sang along under his breath as sleep overcame him. He whispered, softly so that Matthew couldn't hear, "I love you."

"But come ye back when all the flowers are dying.  
If I am dead, as dead I well may be.  
Ye'll come and find the place where I am lying.  
And kneel and say, an Ave there for me.  
And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me.  
And all my grave, shall warmer, sweeter be.  
For you will bend and tell me that you love me.  
That you love me...  
Oh Danny boy... Oh Danny boy... I love you so..."

Gilbert was long asleep when Matthew finished singing. He would get better soon and probably not remember this. With Gil's sickness being magnified he knew it could kill a normal human. Not for the first time, Matthew thanked Mother Nature for giving them immortality unless they were well and truly killed. He didn't want to lose his best friend and savior quite yet. Actually, he never wanted to lose Gilbert.

"I love you so..."


	24. Cat 1

**Words: 253**

**Rated: T-For swearing, sexual suggestion, and innuendos.**

**A/N: Yay! I used a vocab word!**

**Droll: amusingly odd**

**That's totally Gil~**

**Ok, well um... My brain died on this one. The next one is better, I promise!**

* * *

Cat 500-Theme-Challenge

Gilbert was droll. He was one of the most droll people Matthew knew. If not the most droll person. Not that it was a bad thing. On no. At least, normally it wasn't. But when said droll person brings home two cats that are clearly... Involved... With each other, one begins to wonder.

Gilbert had brought home a white tom, which he called Spose, and a golden-white tom with a dark, fluffy neckline that Matthew had named Bear. And right now, Matthew had just walked in on another of their... Sessions.

"God dammit! Gilbert!" he howled. The cats were not deterred. Gilbert bounded down the stairs with a smile too big.

"Ja, mein lovely leibling?" Gilbert purred in reply. Matthew pointed at their cats. Gilbert looked proud.

"Zat's mein Spose!" he cheered, "Always on top!"

Matthew face palmed. This wasn't what he'd meant when he said "With our luck, you and I will grow to be the crazy cat guys." Why had he agreed to let Gilbert get cats?

Oh yeah.

He'd been drunk.

"I love mein cat." Gilbert purred in Matthew's ear.

"I'm sure you do. He's as horny as you are." Matthew replied, trying to keep calm.

"So ve vill have a competition, Ja? See who can do it more?" Gilbert grinned.

"No." Matthew breathed in half-hearted protest. A losing battle.

He should have known this would happen when Gilbert had started the conversation with two cats in his hand the question "So how much do you like cats?"


	25. No Time 1

**Words: 2,064**

**Rated: T;; Swearing, self harm, and Gil being a dick in general :I**

**A/N: I. Fucking. Love. This. Story.**

**I don't mean to toot my own horn but, uh... TOOT TOOT.**

**Along with my Halfie and Neko!talia stories, I... Love this one. I don't believe you'll be seeing any more of this AU, but I'm glad it popped up. I really... Really like this chapter. I've never cried reading or writing any of my stories (I cried after reading _Battlecry Forever! _but that was years ago and not my story...) but this one... I got goosebumps from the sadness and the fluff :I**

**If you don't I appologize. I know that there are some wicked mood swings, but hey. Emotionally unstable hormonal teenagers. Whaddya expect?**

* * *

No Time 500TC

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah Mattie?"

"Who do you love?"

"Elizaveta, of course."

"O-oh..."

"Why? Do you like her too?" A challenge crept into his tone.

"W-what? M-me? Oh n-no, Gil! Never!"

"Good." Relief. "Why do you ask?"

"Just... Just curious..."

* * *

"Matthew! Would you just let me leave already?!" Gilbert growled as his best friend grabbed onto his hand. Matthew's glasses slid down his nose, but the blonde didn't seem to notice.

"No! Gil, listen to me, eh!"

"Look, Matthew! I have no time for this! I have no time for you! I need to get to Elizaveta!"

Matthew dropped Gilbert's hand like it was the final round of Championship Hot Potato, and he was a about to win. Or like he had a seriously burning object in his hand. The Canadian backed away from his Prussian friend like he'd been struck. Without a word, but with a glare that swore at Gilbert in words that would have made a sailor blush, and eyes filling with tears, Matthew ran back into his house. Up the stairs, down the hallway, and into his room with a door slam that shook the house. Gilbert stared after him, wondering what he'd said. With a shrug, he closed the front door, locked it, and left to pick up his date.

* * *

Elizaveta was fine with it. She giggled as he recounted the story, hanging onto his arm and pressing it to her chest. Her rather well-endowed chest. But Gilbert didn't blush. Oh no, Gilbert Beilschmidt was too awesome to blush!

"So why did you take so long to get me?" She asked later that night. Gilbert had simply apologized for being late. He hadn't told her about Matthew trying to hold him back and talk to him. Just that his roommate had been screwing around.

"Oh. My pal was just being annoying." Gil shrugged.

"Who would that be?" Eliza looked curious

"Matthew Williams." And, because of how absolutely genius Gilbert is, he forgot one crucial fact about his best friend.

"Who?"

Matthew was always forgotten.

"Matthew. Mattie Williams. Alfred Jones's adopted brother? Blonde, hair is about shoulder length, glasses, purple eyes?" Gilbert tried to prompt her memory by describing Matthew. His mind was slowly beginning to work again.

"No... I don't recall ever seeing him... Is he new?"

"What?! No! He's not new! He's... He's been here almost longer than me! He introduced you to me."

"No," Elizaveta shook her head, "Alfred introduced us. I've never known a Matthew Williams."

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Gilbert's eyes widened as he puzzle clicked into place and he jumped up, just about overturning the table. Elizaveta shrieked as her water splashed onto her.

"What the hell, Gilbert?!"

"Oh my god! I can't... I can't believe I said that to him! I can't believe I said that to HIM! What is wrong with me?! I know better!" Gilbert began to freak out.

"Yeah! You should know better!" Elizavta growled. "What the hell type of stunt are you trying to pull?!"

"I told him I didn't have time for him! Oh my god! I told _him_ I _didn't have time for him_! I gotta get home! Oh god, I hope he doesn't cut himself again!" Gilbert ran out the door of the restaurant like the devil was on his heels, leaving a stunned date and people watching wondering if this had been a show. A few people even clapped, confused.

* * *

Matthew sat in the bathroom, sobbing. Gilbert had left two hours ago and he'd done two things. Cry, and sleep. His stomach growled from the energy he put into those two things, but he ignored it. The blonde had locked the bathroom door, making sure nobody could get in, and taken out his old razors. He had sworn to Gilbert he'd never take them out again. He had promised. But then again, hadn't Gilbert told him no matter what Matthew was or where he was or what he did, he'd be the most important thing to him and he'd always be there no matter what? Well, tonight would make liars of them both.

Matthew winced as he made the first cut. He didn't watch as he did another, and another, and yet another. He didn't watch as the blood dripped from his arm to the floor. He felt his body go through half-forgotten motions. He even made a smiley face with his blood. Old habits die hard. Matt was about to start on his other arm when he heard the front door slam and steps rushing up the stairs.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert called. "Maattiiieee!" He got no reply, and fresh worry made his heart beat faster. Gil was sure that if it went any faster, it would go right through his chest. He was through the Canadian's bedroom door like it wasn't there, but didn't see his friend. Panting, looking like a madman, he saw the bathroom light on and the door shut. Horror filled every fiber of his being. _Shit.  
_  
The albino rushed the door, shaking it and turning he knob for all he was worth. He could hear Matthew's quiet sobs on the other side and the 'ting!' of something metallic being dropped onto the floor. _Double shit!  
_  
"Mattie! Mattie, open the door!" He demanded. Long ago, Matthew had stolen all the keys that opened bathroom doors. When Gilbert had found out about Matthew's cutting, he tried to confiscate the keys. Matthew had forgotten where they had been placed though, and so they were never recovered.

"G-go away!" Matthew's quiet voice sobbed back. "You! You don't have t-time for me! So fuck off, eh!"

"Mattie, I'm sorry! I was a dick. Let me in, please?"

"Go away!" Matthew growled again in reply. Gilbert felt like he had been shot in the chest. Even when Matthew had been at his lowest he had let Gilbert in despite telling him to go away once. Now the blonde had repeated the 'Go away'. He was serious.

"Fuck, I've screwed up big time..." He moaned to himself. Louder, he called through the door, "If you don't open this door I'll break it down!"

"Fuck off and get out hoser!" was the only reply he got. Gritting his teeth, Gilbert took a couple steps back. Then he ran forward, ramming the door with his shoulder and hip. Having broken down many doors before, it loosened up easily. He took a couple steps back, having heard Matthew cry out in shock at the door being bent in. With another hit, Gilbert broke it open. Matthew sat on the tile between the bathtub and the toilet, staring up at him through tear-stained glasses. His left wrist was a bloody mess, and Gilbert felt his heart break.

"Oh Birdie... Oh mein kleiner vögelchen... Es tut Mir leid, vögelchen. Es tut Mir leid." Gilbert whispered as he knelt down before his friend. Matthew whimpered, and tried to scoot away from him. This angered Gilbert, who grabbed his friend by his good arm and pulled him close. Matthew tried to push him away but was majorly unsuccessful, having only one weak hand while Gilbert held him with two strong arms. After a few moments he blonde broke down, sobbing into the albino's chest. Gilbert held Matthew as though he'd never let him go, burying his pale face into the younger's silken hair.

"I am so sorry Matthew. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking. I suck. I am a horrible scum-sucking bottom feeder. I don't deserve to be able to hold anyone as wonderful as you, even if in comfort." Gil muttered. Matthew only sobbed more and held Gilbert with his one good hand.

"Don't leave me Gilbert," Matthew begged, "Don't leave me!"

"I won't Mattie. I swear. I give you permission to kick my ass if I try." he was trying to provoke a smile, but all he got was a sniffle of a boy trying to stop crying. Gilbert felt his heart plummet. He had really fucked up. Like, seriously bad. Normally he could cheer Matthew up easily, but the boy just didn't do it today. Gilbert felt tears coming to his own eyes as they say on the floor. How was he going to fix this?

* * *

"Matthew..." The blonde visibly flinched. Gilbert was cleaning and bandaging his arm, like he used to. Matthew was sitting on one of the bar stools, his left arm on the island. Gilbert sat in front of him, frowning in thought. When Gilbert thought, nothing good came out of it.

"Y-yes?" Matthew stammered. He cursed himself for sounding so weak.

"What can I do?" Gilbert looked into Matthew's eyes, determined crimson meeting guarded violet.

"What… do you mean?" Matt replied cautiously.

"How can I help you again? How can I fix what I've screwed up today? I'll do anything, Matt, I swear." _Because if you die, I'll follow. I can't live without you._

"..." Matthew was quiet. He looked down, away from Gilbert. The albino finished wrapping the wrist, and turned away to hide his growing tears. He swallowed a couple times before taking a ragged breath in.

"I know, Matt. I know I've screwed up. Badly. I know I left when I promised you I wouldn't. I let stupid feelings for someone I barely know get in the way of you. And that was... Unacceptable. I deserve whatever you do to me. But Matt." Gilbert tried to swallow the lump in his throat but I wouldn't disappear. He choked out his next sentences, not really sure how he managed it. His voice shook, and tears rolled down his wintry cheeks gently. "I need to know how I can help you again. I don't want to lose you, Matt. When you found me, and I was bad, nobody else gave me the time of day. But you stood by me with a smile and encouraging words even though your home life sucked. And then, when I found out about... About this, you cutting, I knew I had to help. You're important to me Matt. You're special. I can't live without you. You are the one thing that convinces me to go on, and I thought that Eliza could take my mind off you. And she did but not in a good way. I got obsessed, trying to act like I was just your friend. I let fake feelings get in my way. I shouldn't have. How can I fix it, Matt? Tell me. How can I fix what I screwed up so royally?"

Gilbert was crying by the end of this. He tried to pretend he wasn't, but Matthew knew him better than anybody. The blonde gently pulled the albino up, his tears giving Matthew a new strength.

"I love you." Matthew said. "That's what I was trying to tell you when you... Ran out on me. What I want you to do... Is to stay with me. No matter what. Stay with me and don't forget me." With his new courage, Matt leaned forward and kissed Gil on the lips. Gilbert blinked in surprise. Then he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Canadian.

"I won't leave," he said when they quit, "I won't leave. And I won't forget, liebe."

"J e'taime." Matthew replied, pressing his face to the crook of Gilbert's neck. Icy cold tears hit fevered skin. Gilbert buried his face in Matthew's hair in reply, a silent 'ich liebe dich' from the albino to his angel.

* * *

"Hey! Gilbert!" Elizaveta called when she saw the albino. He was rushing somewhere looking very happy. He paused, though, and turned to her.

"Ja?" he asked. He seemed fidgety, like he really wanted to be somewhere. Or he needed to pee really badly. The teen was looking back over his shoulder and shuffling his feet. He bounced up and down a couple times, ready to take off at a moment's notice.

"Hey, so do you think we can make up for that date you... Had to leave?" she asked.

"Can't." Gilbert replied with a shake of his head. "Gotta go to my boyfriend. Sorry, but I don't have time for you anymore." and then he was gone.

Elizaveta stared after him in shock. "Yaoi?"

Her only answer was the empty hallway and the laughter of two boys from somewhere far beyond her vision.

* * *

**Translations:**

**J e'taime (pretty sure this one is wrong...) {I love you} French**

**Oh mein kleiner vögelchen... Es tut Mir leid, vögelchen. Es tut Mir leid. (I guessed on this one. Correct me, please?) {Oh my little birdie... I am sorry, birdie. I am sorry.} German**

**Guess what! I get to take a break next chapter! Next chapter will be my replies to your reviews! So get 'em all in before I update to talk to you guys 8D**


	26. Trouble Lurking 1

**Words: 1,094**

**Rated: T; for swearing and Canadian angst.**

**A/N: Jesus this took me a while. Finally got it finished today. Ok, also, I lied |D THIS is the last chapter before I reply to your reviews~~ Sorry if it took me so long |D I'm a lazy butt.**

**I showed my friend the begining to the new chapter and she was like "Dude, that's good bro." (not joking. thats how we talk xD) So I can't wait to show you guys it. There'll be a sneak peak at the end of this chapter~~**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

Trouble Lurking 500TC

Gilbert knew that the chances of getting Matthew to fall for him were slim to none. He knew that. His friend still refused to say 'I love you' to him, and had grown more and more distant. It was like Gilbert was becoming a disease Matthew was trying to rid himself of. And despite Matthew's attempts to push him away, Gilbert was like the smell of wet dirt. He was there, heavy and hard to miss.

It had been six months since Gilbert had started to try and get Matthew to say 'I love you' even if he didn't mean it. But Matthew hadn't been around, or even seen for that matter, Gilbert in almost two weeks. Something was wrong. It was odd, to say the least, to not have Gilbert near him. The albino had become his closest friend even though he'd been pushing him away. To not have the loud teen near him was... Off.

With a frown, Matthew put his backpack higher on his shoulder and walked in through the double doors into the school. He saw some kids beating up another boy, people gathering to watch. Matt was about to pass by when he heard German coming from the tangle. It was a voice he knew well, and he stopped to look. Sure enough a mass of white hair was in the midst of the fight. The blonde moved forward, hearing new shouts.

"Faggot!"  
"Fag!"  
"Ass humper!"  
"Cock sucker!"

Matthew stopped in shock. That was four different people. Gilbert's angry German reached him again, and Matthew knew the diminutive words had been directed at the albino. He stepped forward, getting out his portable hockey stick, and into the midst of the fight. Three teens were holding Gilbert, and having a tough time doing it. The fourth person was punching the angered albino, although Gilbert managed to free his arms and grab the puncher. He dragged the other teen forward into a head-butt. The teen fell and Gilbert turned on the other three. As vicious as the albino was, he was in an unfair fight. Matthew would not leave this be. He jumped in and started whupping ass with his handy-dandy hockey stick. Once he jumped in the fight ended quickly, the crowd dispersed, and Matthew was left alone with a bloody Gilbert.

"Gilbert! What were you thinking?! That was four on one! Even if you are reckless, you should know-" Matthew quit talking, silenced by the look on Gilbert's face. It was a look of tiredness, but still angry and full of malice. And it was directed at Matthew. Without a word, Gilbert spun around and went in the opposite direction of the crowd, and Matthew. Matthew watched him go with his mouth hanging open in shock. What had he done to deserve that look?

* * *

Matthew didn't see hide nor hair of Gilbert again for almost three weeks. An uncomfortable clutch in his stomach had him worried for the albino though he couldn't think of why. Gilbert was a big boy. He could take care of himself. He didn't need Matthew looking after him.

And yet Matthew still felt something was wrong. Today he was sitting beneath his and Gilbert's favorite tree. It was a large maple tree with the initials 'GB+MW=4EVR'. Matthew traced the letters softly with a smile. That had been done years ago, a few months after he had met Gilbert. They had quickly become like brothers, and if they didn't talk to each other at least once a day there would be a ruckus. He and Gilbert had found this tree, taller than the rest, and had named it Fritz. Gilbert said it was after his awesome grandfather. Matthew thought he tree looked like a Fritz, though he couldn't explain why. They visited the tree often, it being their place to get away and hide from the real world. As Matthew traced the letters he noticed something odd. There was a space between the '=4EVR'. Peering closer, he saw it was an arrow. Matt followed the arrow to the other side of the tree, looking at the bark closely. He was confused at why the arrow pointed this way until he saw something hidden behind the dead branches. The blonde moved the branches out of his vision, a few of them breaking off, and what he saw made him stop breathing.

'GB3sMW4EVR' was written back there. Matthew didn't need to be told what it was. He knew what it was, without it being explained. _Gilbert Beilschmidt loves Matthew Williams forever_. Matthew thought back to seven months prior, when Gilbert had started trying to get Matthew to say 'I love you' to him. Five weeks ago Gilbert had started avoiding him. Five weeks ago, Matthew had gotten a girlfriend. Matthew hadn't realized it. All the signs had been there. How had he missed it?! Scrambling away from the tree, he began texting rapidly.

'Gil where r u?'  
'Gil answer me!'  
'where r u?'  
'gil plz rply'  
'im going 2 kick ur ass when I find u'

Matthew got no texts back in the hour he spent looking for the albino. He wasn't in his basement bedroom, he wasn't at the bridge or the cliff, he wasn't at Francis or Antonio's house, and he wasn't anywhere Matthew could think to look.

"Goddammit..." Matthew bent over, trying to breathe. after all the running, Gil was nowhere to be found. And then an idea hit him, a memory he had forgotten. He ran back to where he had begun his search.

At Fritz.

* * *

When he got to the tree, Matthew looked up the trunk. The branches were so thick he couldn't see more than four rows up. He was panting still and he began to climb. Long ago Gilbert had told Matthew that this tree was his escape. He would climb up it when he was troubled, or needed to think. Matthew had always had issues finding Gilbert when he was in the tree. And now he climbed it, certain that if he couldn't find Gilbert here he never would. He couldn't escape the feeling that if Gilbert wouldn't talk to him now, there was major trouble lurking between them.

"Gilbert!" Matthew called, pausing his mad rush up the tree, "Gilbert! Come here! I need to talk to you!" He was so busy. Trying to climb and find his friend that he didn't pay attention to where he placed his feet on the branches. His foot slipped and Matthew fell, reaching up in terror.

_Gilbert!_

* * *

_**"**_**Matthew curled up on himself, clutching his knees tightly. Before him his parents argued and fought. Alfred was at Arthur's, having a sleepover. Their parents had forgotten about Matthew asking to go to Carlos's house tonight. They screamed at each other, their volume growing louder and louder. The eight year old tried not to cry. And then his mother was walking away, and his father picked up a nearby vase, and screaming at his mother, and then his arms were moving, and then his mother was on the ground..."**

**8D Hope you guys enjoyed~**

**Don't forget to review 3**


	27. Tears 1

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Violence in beginning.**

* * *

Tears 500TC

Matthew curled up on himself, clutching his knees tightly. Before him his parents argued and fought. Alfred was at Arthur's having a sleepover. Their parents had forgotten about Matthew asking to go to Carlos's house tonight. They screamed at each other, their volume growing louder and louder. The eight year old tried not to cry. And then his mother was walking away, and his father picked up a nearby vase, and screaming at his mother, and then his arms were moving, and then his mother was on the ground and it was red, all red, her hair and her clothes and her skin was red and _Daddy is crying why is Daddy crying Daddy why are you crying Daddy Daddy why is Mommy so still Daddy what are you doing wont that hurt oh my god Daddy Daddy no Daddy no why did you do this Daddy you're so still and your head exploded and now you and Mommy are both still and what am I doing my mouth hurts and my neck hurts and my tummy hurts and I can't breathe and everything is going black..._

* * *

When the police came they found Matthew in between his parents, covered in blood, and has assumed he was dead as well. But as they were checking his vitals to be sure he was dead he woke up and began to scream. They had to give him a sedative to calm him down. One officer-a stern looking man with long blonde hair-claimed the child to take home and care for. He picked up the young Matthew and took him back to the station. Matthew was still asleep when they headed to the man's home. Most of the station was only slightly surprised-after all, he already had two kids. And this third was a stranger, plus they had discovered he had an older brother. Aryk, the officer, had volunteered to take Alfred as well. But that could wait until the next day.

When Aryk pulled up to his house he saw his nine year old and his eight year old sons run out.

"Vati! Vati! Lutz and I decided to make peanut butter and jelly sammichies! Since Romu was here he helped us! And then Feli said he wanted pasta and Lovi started yelling at him and-who's that?" His oldest, Gilbert, began to speak rapidly. Aryk grinned. Although he had a stern face at work he loved his children and was more expressive around them.

"This is Matthew. His parents died tonight. We will take care of him from now on." Aryk said. Gilbert got on his tiptoes to look at the new blonde over his father's shoulder.

"He's cute." the boy decided. Ludwig, his youngest, gave his father a smile.

"Hallo, Vati. How vas vork?" he asked.

"Work was good. Gilbert, do you want to take Matthew to your room? I might have to set a bed up for him."

"Ja! He can even share the top bunk with me since Blackie likes the bottom!"

"Then I guess I won't have to make a bed for him, Ja?"

* * *

When Matthew woke up again, he was wrapped in a grip that was comforting and warm. He refused to think about what had happened the night before. His tears dried up completely as he forced himself to forget the night his father killed first his mother and then himself with no regard for Matthew. His brother would come with him to live with the Beilschmidts, but Matthew would never tell him what happened that night. He only would speak of it to Gilbert, many, many years later after a nightmare began to plague him. Gilbert would comfort him and remind him of the good things that came from the thing his father did. And Matthew would sleep comfortably and happily next to his friend for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Word Count: 649**

**Jesus, I am horrible. I meant to do the review thing but XP It's too much work. And I'm too lazy and I really do have work that I have already neglected... But I decided that I need to upload again and so I had these lying around... FFF. I am so late on my stories DX I am so so sorry, for anybody still following me. But school is... Eugh.**

**Yes.**

**But I hope you liked this chapter. There will be two more today~**


	28. Sorrow 1

**Rated: K**

**Warning: None**

**AN: Shortness is short. One more~**

* * *

Sorrow 500TC

One would think their collective sorrows would make them weak. That the lonely one and the dead one would drown each other with the tears unshed. But they didn't. Quite the opposite, in fact. They fed off each other's sorrow and made it their strength. When the albino brought up his death, the blonde brought up his new life. When the forgotten moped about his invisibility, the exuberant made him feel seen and loved. Their sorrows didn't make hem weak, they made them strong. As odd as it was, it worked for them.


	29. Happiness 1

**Short short... Oh well. Last one for today. I'm working on them, I swear! I have one that I'm doing that was GOING to be a multi-chap, but then I realized it'd be more fun to do for here XP**

**It'll be up as "Under the Rain" or whatevs.**

**Last one for today~ Hope you enjoyed them. Sorry they suck.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

Happiness 500TC

Matthew is happier than most people think. He was before Gilbert decided to 'grace him with my awesome presence, so feel grateful brat.' The blonde had no problems being alone, contrary to popular belief. It meant he could sneak around, gain information, and sleep longer than anyone else. He considered it a gift. But when Gilbert came along, it made his happiness grow.

Th albino loved to follow his blonde friend about on his excursions for gossip. At first he was loud, getting them-mostly Gilbert, since Matthew was generally forgotten within five seconds-in trouble. But Matthew began to teach him to sneak around, and Gilbert was surprisingly good at it. He could reign in his ego long enough the creep around on the ceiling and listen in on talk and then escape back to their cabin in the woods. As they spoke, Matthew would make hot chocolate and pancakes. Any nation who peeked in on them would compare them to old ladies. Alfred had intruded once and deemed them the "Old Lady Couple, But With No Wrinkles."

Both of them ignored him. They were happy together and not even Alfred's stupidness could drop that.


End file.
